Beginning
by Lady Leonardo
Summary: Two young women have their already chaotic lives turned upside down after running into Casey Jones and later meeting his unique friends. Written with Leonardo Mystic. Please R&R.
1. Part One: Day One

**Beginning: Part One**

**Day One**

**Disclaimer: **This was written by Lady Leonardo and Leonardo Mystic. If it seems a little disjointed that's because it's translated from an RP we do nightly. We don't own TMNT, they belong to Eastman and Laird, and God knows who else at this point. We own Alisa, L and the myriad of other random characters who happen to come into this. This may start off a little slow but we wanted to get L and Alisa established before jumping into the TMNT-verse, hopefully you'll agree that it was a good idea. Also if you're familiar with Leonardo Mystic's other work (I recommend) this is not the same Alisa. Lastly, if you catch the vague Hellboy reference, you rock.

---

L was a dish washer. She washed dishes in a crappy little diner that paid crappy little wages but didn't give a damn about the fact that she didn't have any references. Working with her in the crappy little diner was Alisa, a girl who had befriended her though L had no clue why. Alisa was just a nice girl she supposed. Given the two girls' financial situation or lack thereof they had moved in together in a small one room apartment not too terribly long after meeting. L slept on the couch but didn't mind, they didn't get cable but Alisa didn't seem to care much and though the neighborhood could have been better they were both fairly confident that they could take care of themselves.

"I'm tired," L complained as Alisa brought some dirty dishes back to her. "I'm tired and it's raining. I don't like the rain... well I do but I don't like walking home in the rain."

Alisa stacked the dishes on the sink counter, adding to the growing pile around her friend. "A little water won't hurt us."

She used the sleeve of her uniform shirt to wipe her forehead a bit. "I'm tired too, but don't worry. Our shift ends in half an hour. We can go home, and have a quiet evening."

"Yeah yeah I know. I want nothing more than to go home and relax... and to not wash dishes. The paper plates are worth the few extra dollars I think, even if we are stuck with the cheap ones."

While the two talked a rather pudgy man with big sausage fingers came in, blubbering his big blubbery lips and looking quite miffed.

"Aw crap, better get back out there before he eats you or something. He'd do it to, I know! I know things!"

Alisa dashed out of the kitchen back to the dining room, and continued her routine of taking orders, bringing drinks and food to the customers, and more empty dishes to L.

L grumbled with each new load of dishes but knew there was nothing Alisa could do about it. Besides they'd soon be leaving and by the rate the dishes were coming in it seemed like things were slowing down anyway. Soon it would be back to the tiny apartment, back to the lack of amenities but back to comfort.

Before long L was humming to herself, zoning out in her own pleasant little way and was only brought back by a crash she heard from the dining room. There were at least two new employees out there, one waitress and the cashier, chances are one of them had broken something. But a broken dish was one less she had to wash.

Alisa trotted in the kitchen, grabbing a broom and dustpan, and out again in the same minute. This confirmed L's suspicions of a broken dish, and the hard evidence was brought as her friend returned, emptying the contents of the dustpan in the trash. She sighed, put away both dustpan and broom, and then washed her hands. "That's the fifth one this week."

"Well the girls are new. If they don't straighten up Mister Fatass will eventually fire them, no matter how much cleavage they show." L stopped and thought a second. "Or he won't... that's always a possibility."

"Hurry up back there, it's closing time!" A deep southern voice said from the doorway. "Some of us want to go home!"

L glared at the girl holding open the door, she was one of the boss's favorites that hardly had to do any work because he'd rather ogle her goodies while Alisa did the work of both girls. "I don't like her... I don't like her at all."

Alisa shook her head. "Neither do I, but I'd rather try to get along with her than to be fired."

She helped L finish scrubbing the last of her dishes before the two weary girls were able to leave the kitchen after passing inspection, and clock out to go home.

Despite the rain the night air was a welcome change to the warm sticky and often foul smelling air of the diner. There was just something about the stink of crappy food that stuck to your hair and clothes and made your skin feel like a million tiny caterpillers were crawling all over you. L wanted a shower.

Alisa pulled at the holder in hair keeping it at her back in a pony tail, and let her waist-length blondish-dark brown locks flow free around her face once again. A few short blocks brought them to their drab little apartment building, and they mounted the stairs to their tiny apartment on the third floor.

As L climbed the stairs she repeatedly pulled back two of the three rubber bands she wore on her right wrist. It was something she'd picked up years ago, one rubber band meant she was depressed, two was impatient and three was nervous. She was impatient a good bit of the time it seemed.

"I want to get inside, I want to take a shower, and I want to enjoy my day off tomorrow," she mumbled as they walked.

"Yeah, I know." Alisa walked in the back of the apartment to her room, and stripped her uniform off. In only her bra and undies, she slipped into a robe, and tied it closed. Even though it was just them, she still had dignity. She padded back into the living room where L was unabashedly walking around in bra and undies. Alisa was used to it by now. "You can shower first, if you want."

"You are an angel my dear," L said before wasting no time making a mad dash for the bathroom. Thankfully she remembered to stop and grab some clean clothes before actually getting naked.

Stepping under the spray she washed carefully but quickly. As much as she'd love a long hot shower the water temperature in their apartment was very erratic and she wanted to be sure there was still some warm water left for Alisa. Once she got out however the smell of grease assaulted her nose. Her hair, her skin and even her fresh clothes reeked of dirty grease. With a deep sigh she leaned against the wall and let her head fall back with a light thud. "Alisa will you smell me!"

Alisa blinked as she heard L's voice through the bathroom door. "Will I do _what_?" She got up off the couch where she was currently sitting watching their basic four channel TV, and walked to the door. "Are you all right?"

"Well I stink... except I'm not sure I really stink... it could just y'know... be me..." Sighing again she opened the door and Alisa was very glad to see she'd already gotten dressed even if it wasn't anything more than what she'd previously been wearing. "I smell grease everywhere."

Poor Alisa was still getting used to the more bizarre bits of L's personality unfortunately.

"Well, I still do." She leaned towards L a bit, and sniffed the air around her. "You, however, smell clean."

Alisa walked in the bathroom as her friend walked out. "I'll be out in a little bit," she informed as she shut the door.

L nodded and headed to take Alisa's place on the couch. Her nose was still thick with the smell of grease but in her head she _knew_ she was imagining it... that is unless Alisa was lying to her. Groaning, she shook her head. No, Alisa wouldn't lie to her that was merely her paranoia working. She decided that instead of thinking she needed to busy herself with the tv. After flipping quickly through the sparse channels she ended up on the news, snapping her rubber bands absent mindedly as she watched.

About twenty minutes later, Alisa emerged from the bathroom clad in her robe again, her hair hanging in damp limp strings. She walked to her room, with her dirty garments in one hand, and put on a clean pair of undies. Then she slipped into some light blue cotton pajamas. Once she finished, she joined L on the couch in the living room. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh just some dead people, y'know the norm. Apparently they just found some big important crime boss guy ripped to tiny pieces in his apartment, said something about the Purple Dragons. We really do live in such a cheery place you know?" Somewhere in the last twenty minutes she'd grabbed a juice box from the fridge and was now drinking it merrily.

Alisa made a face, and shook her head in disgust. "Isn't there anyone trying to stop those punks from doing things like this?" She stood up, and headed into the kitchen for a light snack.

"Well there's that one guy I saw a thing about the other day. Some weird crazy guy in a hockey mask. Granted that was on some stupid local talk show so it was probably all bunk but hey it's nice to think that someone is doing something... even if he is a crazy person." She snickered. "Where are all the superheroes of the world? Batman, Superman, y'know random guys in tights who mysteriously aren't gay."

"You know those are only in the comics." Alisa bit into an apple she grabbed from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table, and chewed thoughtfully. "At least this vigilante is trying to make a difference. Just hope the nut doesn't get himself killed."

L leaned back into the couch's shabby cushions and smiled. "Hey, you're a ninja right? How about you go kick some bad guy butt? Go all kung fu on their asses or something."

"Now that is insane." She moved to the living room again. "I may know ninjitsu, but I barely escaped alive from those ninjas. So certainly I don't have nearly enough training to take down a whole group of knife-wielding, gun-toting hoodlums."

"Man... ninjas... what's up with them? I mean honestly we live in New York, I never in my wildest dreams thought ninjas would be a problem. That's just weird! WHY are there even ninjas here?" She sucked loudly on her now empty juice box, convinced that there was at least one drop left that she was missing.

"I would hardly know myself." Alisa glanced at her friend who was sucking nothing but air from her juice box. "I believe you have drank it all."

"But the air's all fruity though. Haven't you ever heard of air bars? People pay ridiculous amounts of money to sniff air that smells like stuff. It's really strange and pointless but I guess rich people have nothing better to do with their money." Eventually she did give up on her juice box and hopped off the couch to toss it in the trash. On her way back she let out an exaggerated yawn and walked right past Alisa and into her room. She returned seconds later with her pillow and a sheet. "Well I'm going to bed, if you want to stay up and watch tv some more it won't bother me."

Alisa shook her head. "No I was planning on going to bed anyway. Goodnight."

"Night!"


	2. Part Two: Day Two part one

**Beginning: Part Two**

**Day Two I**

Alisa awoke around 10:00, and climbed out of bed. She left her room, and padded into the living room where she found L was still snoozing on the couch. Alisa smiled a bit, and decided she would let her sleep as long as she'd like. She moved silently into the kitchen, and started to prepare breakfast.

However, as delightful as the thought of sleeping until noon was, the desire for food was stronger and won the battle for L's consciousness. Upon hearing Alisa rustling in the kitchen she sat up, wrapped the sheet around her shoulders and shuffled in to join her. She had no idea what she was having for breakfast but suddenly the need for coffee was apparent. Exactly one minute later a cup of instant coffee with entirely too much sugar and creamer sat in front of her at the small table.

"Morning," she finally mumbled.

Alisa turned to her, and smiled. "Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah. It's okay." L waved it off.

Alisa went back to tending their breakfast. "So what would like you to have?"

L thought a minute but didn't really come up with anything. "I dunno. Food. Preferably edible food but I'm not feeling overly picky." She paused. "Not that I'm saying you'd make food that wasn't edible or anything... 'cause I'm not."

Alisa chuckled quietly. "Pancakes okay then?"

"Sounds good," L answered.

Alisa soon had a stack of pancakes cooked for each of them. She brought their plates to the table, fetched the condiments, and then sat down to eat.

"Mmmmm pancakes!" L stuffed her face merrily, occasionally stopping to take a drink of coffee or to breathe. "So what're we doing today?" She eventually asked through a mouthful of fluffy goodness. "'Cause I'll be damned if I'm sitting around here ruining a perfectly good day off."

"Whatever you want to do." Alisa took a drink from her glass of milk, then spoke again. "We could always go to the park for a while."

"That works, as long as I get to throw rocks at the stupid children who decide it's fun to bother grownups they don't know. I swear don't they have leash laws in this city?" She finished her pancakes and dropped the plate off in the sink. Since they didn't have a dishwasher one of them would have to do it later and L was a big fan of later. "I'm gonna go get dressed. The sheet look is sexy and all that but I don't think I wear it well."

Alisa only smiled, and stood up with her own empty plate and glass, placing them in the sink. She followed L out of the kitchen, and then walked to her bedroom. She changed out of her pajamas, and into a green baby doll top and jeans. She put plain white socks and worn sneakers on her feet. She headed towards the living room again where L was nearly finished changing herself.

Far less feminine than her friend, a tank top and jeans were L's normal attire, finished with an old grungy pair of boots she'd owned for longer than she cared to think of. She was lacing up her second boot when Alisa entered the room.

"I'm ready when you are babe, and don't worry about the rocks I'll just find some when we get there."

It wasn't really a very assuring statement.

"You are not throwing rocks at anyone."

L pouted, but Alisa shook her head firmly. Alisa walked to door, and unlocked it. She opened it, and she and L stepped out into the cool morning air. Alisa closed and locked the door again, pocketing the key. The two girls made their way down. 

"Y'know, no rock throwing, no hamster... I'm really starting to feel denied here."

"We can't afford a hamster," Alisa reasoned. "Would you rather eat or have a pet?"

L pouted once more, but offered no argument. 

"Thought so." Alisa looked both ways before they crossed the street, and continued down the opposite sidewalk towards Central Park.

Quickly growing bored with pouting, L began to skip slightly ahead of Alisa.

"You're slow!" She taunted, knowing full well if Alisa wanted to she could speed right past her. Alisa however was a little smarter than that, and had the frame of mind to grab L's shirt and yank her out of the way of an oncoming bicycle. "Oh... thanks."

"You have to be careful, L. Some people aren't, so you have to be." Alisa started walking again, and L fell in step beside her. "We're in no hurry to get to the park. We have all day."

Feeling somewhat like a child, but not really being _too_ put off by it L walked the rest of the way in silence. She was damn sure to watch out for rogue bicycles though!

Because silence can only last so long, she spoke once they reached their destination. "It's a nice day... rare really. I mean how did we manage a nice day and a day off at the same time? It must be a sign! Something good is going to happen to us today!"

"Maybe too good." Alisa then spied the small group of Purple Dragons ahead blocking the path through the park they were walking on, and stopped in her tracks, 'causing L to do the same. "Because this looks like trouble."

"Fan-freakin'-tastic. They better not ruin our day off." She looked at Alisa and then back at the Purple Dragons. "Y'think there's any chance they don't want to bother us? We're not exactly intimidating, nor do we look like we have much in the way of cash."

"Doesn't matter. We're young ladies, and these men are pigs. We can try to get around them tho

ugh." Alisa started walking again, her gait strong, and proud. She wouldn't let these punks intimidate her. "Excuse me, _gentlemen_. May we pass?"

One of them gave her dirty, somewhat toothless grin. "Where ya going, pretty thing?" He reached out for her arm, but she quickly side-stepped him.

"Nowhere that concerns you."

L sighed, following her friend. Just running was never an option with her, something about honor or some such... or just the general fact that they probably would have been caught up to regardless. Maybe it was a little of both.

"Look, we want to go to the park. We don't want trouble; we just want to enjoy our day off. Can we please just go? Is there any chance-"

L realized she was being stared at, no more like leered at by a heavy and rather pungent smelling man that had waddled up to her side.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Alisa ran to her friend, and placed herself between L and the rotund man.

"Seriously guys it's better for everyone if you just let us go peacefully."

L knew she'd said something stupid the minute the words left her mouth, as the half wits took her words as a challenge and began producing forth from their clothes and in at least one instance fat, various weapons.

"Well at least it's a small group," L said dryly. "Could be worse, eh?"

Alisa clenched her teeth together, and slid into a stance. The Purple Dragons laughed.

"Oh, look, she's going to fight," one taunted, "I'm so scared."

He didn't know what hit him as Alisa swiftly delivered a double phoenix punch to his jaw. While the goons were busy being stunned at Alisa's sudden attack, L knelt down and pulled a knife from each boot. Alisa may have never cared for the fact that L took them everywhere but they came in handy.

As she regained her standing position the tub o' lard that had been standing entirely too close to her made an attempt at wrapping a fat gooey arm around her waist.

"Huh uh, no way fatty." She twisted towards him, slashing out with the knife in her left hand, easily cutting into a layer of the doughboy's arm blubber. He merely stood there for a second but that's all it took for him to get really pissed off really quickly.

Alisa dodged an attempt made to slash at her chest from the assailant's knife, and gave him a roundhouse kick to the legs. L was holding her own against tubby. Alisa back flipped away from another attacker, and executed a dragon punch to his stomach in the next instant. Suddenly, her assault was halted as another punk grabbed her hair, and yanked hard enough to get to her knees.

"I'm going to have fun with you," he hissed in her ear, "I like a woman with some fire in her."

Alisa struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. She called out to L "Run, L! Go get help!"

L snarled, hating the idea of leaving her friend but knowing that the odds were against them. Before making a run for it she crossed both arms in front of her chest and lashed out at the fat man's face, leaving deep cuts along both cheeks. They'd need stitches at the very least. This left him out of commission long enough for her to haul ass across the street and towards one of the buildings. What she hadn't counted on was the door being locked, and one of the other goons following her.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!"

She bit her lip as she ducked down an alley. The thing about New York was that there always seemed to be an alley handy and it always seemed to be dark and dank no matter what time of day. This could either give her an advantage or a horrible disadvantage.

Luckily she'd made a wise decision. From out of the shadows came a flurry of movement and she watched in astonishment as the man following her was easily taken down. For her it would have taken a decent amount of time but for this guy, and it had to be a guy, it was over in an instant.

"Serves you right," said the shadowy figure, proving that it indeed was male. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, peachy. Thanks..." Suddenly she remembered why she was there in the first place. Alisa! "My friend! She's across the street and there're more of them!"

The figure laughed. "Don't worry, they're being taken care of."

L ran closer to her rescuer who didn't seem too keen on the idea of being seen. Luckily for him she was preoccupied with what was going on across the street.

Alisa appeared to be down for the count, no doubt knocked out by the jerk who was now getting the shit kicked out of him by none other than the hockey mask wearing vigilante they'd been discussing earlier. There was no sign of tubby, and L just assumed that he'd bolted after her last attack, but one thug was on the ground and the last was well on his way to being unconscious.

Forgetting completely that trying to find out her rescuer's name would probably be a good idea, L pushed past him, briefly putting her hand on his shoulder before dodging traffic to check on Alisa. If she'd stopped to think she would have realized that something wasn't quite right with that shadowy guy but now wasn't the time for thinking.

"Alisa!" She rushed to her friend's side and was relieved to find that she was still breathing. She'd wake up soon enough and though she'd have a nasty bruise and one hell of a headache she'd be otherwise fine.

"Hey! Hey hockey guy!" She called out to the man who now seemed satisfied with his dispatching of justice. "C'mere!"

He seemed reluctant at first but he did in fact come over to her. After all he couldn't help but notice that they were two lovely ladies, and damsels in distress were quite often very gracious for his services.

"Could you help me? I mean I know you've done your job and everything but I need to get her back to our apartment and... well there are crazier things than asking a hockey mask wearing weirdo to help carry someone to your apartment."

"Weirdo?" He sounded offended. "Lady, I'm no weirdo! I just saved your butts if you didn't notice."

"Yeah I know and I'm grateful but... wait... hold on a second..."

"Uh... what?" 

She squinted. She stared. She smiled. "Casey?" 

"Aw shit."

"Well this is weird now isn't it?"

"Hey Lee."

"It's just L actually."

"Alright. So I guess you want me to carry her, huh?"

"Ooooh yeah."

The shadowy figure in the alley watched as Casey Jones carried the girl he'd just saved away from the park. Annoyed that he was to simply stay in the shadows he cursed before returning home.


	3. Part Three: Day Three part two

**Beginning: Part Three**

**Day Two II**

Alisa moaned softly, and stirred. As she came to, she was aware of first a splitting headache, and second that she was moving.

"Narrgh... What happened?" Her blurry vision began to clear, and what she could make out was only a mask. "Jeez, what the hell!"

Immediately she was in full fight mode, and she almost fell out of the person's arms carrying her.

"Whoa! Calm down lady!" Casey turned to L. "Is she always this spastic?"

"Only when she's being carried by a man in a hockey mask after being attacked by a gang of Purple Dragons. You might wanna take the mask off once we get inside."

"Inside? But-"

"We gotta introduce you two!"

"WHAT the hell is going on?" Cried the still fighting Alisa who had just about managed to free herself from Casey's grip though upon noticing that he and L seemed friendly she had eased up a tiny bit.

"Don't worry Alisa, I know this guy."

She left it at that until the three were inside the small apartment and L motioned for Casey to set Alisa down on the couch. Afterwards he reluctantly removed his mask.

"This is Casey Jones; he's the masked crazy guy we were talking about yesterday. Weird, huh?"

Alisa was confused, and rightly so. "You two know each other?"

"He dated my sister... repeatedly. It didn't quite work out between the two of them."

"Your sister was crazy!" 

"That sounds funny coming from you."

"But it's true!"

She looked at Alisa. "It isn't of course. My sister was the normal one, and obviously no normal person would date this man, no matter how much I tried to help."

"Whatever! I'm outta here!" He headed for the door but L cut him off.

"Oh no you don't! In the alley there was this guy who saved me... not that I needed saved of course!" It was easy to act tough now that it was over. "He seemed like he might have known you..." 

"Sorry, no idea what you're talking about. Can I leave now?"

"I'm disappointed in you Casey Jones. You save two young sweet girls and you aren't even going to hang around to make sure they're okay."

Casey sighed. "First off, you already said you were okay. Second, she may be sweet but I know you. You're crazier than your sister!" 

Smiling, L looked at Alisa who still looked a little baffled. "Great, he'll hang out for a bit then. I'm going to go get some ice for your face, you're starting to swell."

Alisa touched her face absently. It was still all a blur to her. One moment she had been in control, and the next she saw nothing but blackness. How could she have messed up so badly? She not only put herself in danger, but her friend as well. They were alive thanks to their rescuer.

She looked to the man who was standing nearby, his hockey mask clipped to his belt, and shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"I thank you, Mr. Jones, for saving my friend and I."

She bowed her head slightly to him in the Japanese manner of formal gratitude, suddenly reminding Casey very much of his friend.

"Ah, none of that Mister stuff, ya hear?" he answered, somewhat embarrassed, "Just call me Casey."

Alisa smiled, which was rather painful for her at the moment, but tried not to show it. She was glad when L returned with ice cubes wrapped in a dish towel, and handed it to her. She pressed it gingerly to the side of her face. She closed her eyes a moment, and then suddenly opened them again as she remembered something. "Wait... There was a guy in the alley, L?"

"Yeah," L said as she leaned against the wall closest to the couch. "And I know it sounds crazy but it was almost like he was another one of those ninjas. Oh, but obviously not the bad kind since he saved me. So apparently we now have good and evil ninjas popping up all over the city. This ninja fad totally blows my mind."

"Wait, you know about those?"

"Casey who doesn't? They're all over the news these days! It's ridiculous how craptastic this city has become."

"Yeah but a lot of people don't believe the news anymore." 

"Yes yes, it's all a conspiracy by our local government to keep us in fear while the crime lords running the city sit fat and happy upon their stolen profits. You don't have to have paranoia issues to realize when others do. Besides, if they were going to make something up you think they'd make up something better than ninjas." L didn't want to mention the fact that the real reason the girls knew of their existence was because they had killed Alisa's parents.

"Trust us, we believe those reports about ninjas," Alisa said, her voice holding a hint of underlying anger and sadness. She then looked to L. "We don't know the real reason why this man in the alley helped save us, so we have to be careful. Did you see what he looked like?"

L shook her head. "He wouldn't come out of the shadows."

"Damn," Alisa cursed, "Now we know he was intentionally hiding from you."

"Hey, he may have had a good reason," Casey defended.

She shifted her gaze to the vigilante, raising her eyebrow in suspicion. "And how would you know?"

"I don't," he answered, a little too quickly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alisa narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying. You know something, and you're going to tell us."

L eyed Casey closely. "What _do_ you know?"

"Nothing!" 

"Well that's true..." She received a look from Alisa that clearly told her now was not the time for jokes however. "Buuuut I still don't believe you. Alisa here is a pretty damn good judge of people so if she says you're lying then I gotta believe her."

"Hold on a second, who are you gonna believe? Her or me? Who have you known longer?"

"Who goes around in a hockey mask hitting bad guys with sports equipment?"

"Who used to talk to giant rabbits?"

L paused. "That was low y'know."

"Yeah, sorry. Look, I don't know who this guy was okay? If it makes you feel any better I'll be on the lookout for anything weird... weirder than normal that is."

"Great. Until then, we have to watch our backs every moment," Alisa grumbled, "Like I didn't have to do that before."

She stood up, gave a hasty bow to Casey, and went to her room. They heard the door close with a muffled bang.

"That went well." 

"Yeah, well you gotta understand some things about Alisa. She's not exactly got the easiest happiest life, and she's already got a bit of a vendetta against these crazy ninja guys anyway. So today didn't really help."

"What do you mean vendetta? What's she got against ninjas?" 

"Long story... and one I probably shouldn't be the one to tell. Thanks for saving our asses today Casey, I guess you're free to go now. You are also free to stop by every now and then, y'know to make sure we're alright and such." 

"Asking me out on a date?" He grinned at her, which only made L laugh.

"Only you could make that association. Goodbye Casey."

She ushered him out the door and locked it behind him. Afterwards she headed towards Alisa's room and lightly tapped on the door. When she got no response she let herself in.

"Hey, you okay?"

Alisa sniffled, and wiped her good eye with the back of her hand. "Yeah, I will be." She took a deep breath. "This is my fault. We should have just turned back, and none of this would've happened, but I wasn't going to let a bunch of low-lives scare me."

"It's not your fault." L stepped further into her room.

Alisa shook her head. "Yes, it is. I put you in danger; I put us in danger. That ninja could may well be from the Foot."

"Why would a Foot ninja go out of their way to save me though? It doesn't make sense that he'd do it to gain my trust; I don't even know the guy. I could run into him in the street and not have any clue. And he definitely had a chance to kill me if he wanted to, we were alone in an alley for crying out loud," L explained. "I dunno, I know I'm not exactly the best judge of character in the world but I don't think the guy is a threat. As for Casey's reaction... I'm pretty sure there's something he's not telling us, yeah. Casey's a good guy though... a little weird but a good guy. If he knew that guy and knew that he was up to no good he'd tell us."

She sat down next to her friend and put her arm around her shoulder. "And babe, don't worry about putting me in danger, I seem to find it well enough on my own. I was more worried about you, how is it that you had three guys against you and all I had was one fatty?" She bristled. "Y'think that was there way of saying they didn't think I was tough enough? Bastards! I swear you just can't be tough in this town unless you're flying around putting the mad ninja smack down on people."

Alisa smiled at this remark, but it was short-lived. Her expression became somber again. "So maybe this guy isn't from the Foot, but why won't Casey tell us anything? I know he doesn't understand, but it's important." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I don't want to be scared again. I don't want to have to watch every shadow."

"Well I didn't tell him for one thing. I figure it's not up to me to decide who needs to know your life story. He knows that you have an issue with the Foot... not that I specified. Just my luck he'd want to know what I know about them or something, and all I know is what you've told me."

L stretched out on the bed and stared at the ceiling, which was water damaged and not really something you wanted to stare at for a good period of time. "Maybe the guy's like, deformed or something, Hunchback of Notre Dame stuff, y'know? He did seem pretty short... broad shoulders too. That's all I could really make out... though now that I think about it when I passed him to get to you I put my hand on his shoulder and it... I dunno it didn't feel normal. It didn't even feel like he was wearing a shirt come to think of it."

She bolted upright. "Great! I was saved by a naked midget hunchback ninja! Just my luck!"

Alisa started laughing. "I think your imagination might have run away with you." She composed herself a moment later. "Some guys are short, and it sounds he may be well built. Perhaps he just didn't have a shirt on."

"Oh yeah, mention well built and no shirt and now you're interested!" She nudged Alisa. "C'mon, we didn't get our walk in the park so how about... a walk to get ice cream?"

Alisa looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's at the end of the street! We can make it that far I'm sure, and right now I think we're fairly safe from any neighborhood Purple Dragons. If you want I can always call Casey, I'm pretty sure I have his number somewhere... not that he'd be home yet..."

Alisa chuckled. "No, I think we can manage without him." She stood up, and then gingerly touched the side of her face. "You think someone will notice this? I don't know how bad it looks, but it sure does hurt like hell."

"Well... yeah they'll probably notice. But if they try to say anything I'll just tell them I had to smack you around a bit." L giggled. "Seriously though, they'll notice but it doesn't look too bad. A little puffy and a little dark but you're not a mutant or anything." 

She hopped up and headed into the living room, replaying the day's events as she went. It had certainly been an eventful day off thus far but not exactly what she was hoping for. Though if she had to find a bright side it was nice knowing that there indeed was someone trying to clean up the city, he wasn't just an urban legend and he was someone she knew.

Alisa followed L out of the room, and headed to the front door. For the second time that day, they left the apartment, and walked down the sidewalk once they hit street level. This time towards the ice cream stand.

"Do you know what you want?" Alisa asked L as they strolled along.

"A little of everything? Okay maybe not... I have a vague idea. Why, you in a hurry or something?" It was a silly question, she knew damn well they _should_ be in a hurry but she hated the idea that fear was going to drive them to staying inside all the damn time.

Alisa shook her head. "Not really. Just curious, and it helps to think ahead, even if it is ice cream. I'll probably get my usual chocolate." 

L laughed. "You're so... you. NOT that that's a bad thing, it'd be weird if you weren't."

They were a couple steps away from the stand and since someone else was in front of them L took the opportunity to check out the flavors and make up her mind. Not surprisingly the girl had serious issues making decisions, though it had nothing to do with any mental imbalance. She was just indecisive, that's all.

The person in front of them received their order, and left. Alisa stepped up, and placed her order, then glanced at L. "What do you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip. Oooh and with sprinkles! Are sprinkles an option?" Sprinkles were indeed an option, because in New York City if a woman wants sprinkles then damnit she gets them.

The girls paid and headed back to the apartment complex, though upon reaching their destination L chose to sit on the steps outside rather than head directly in.

"We're close enough to the door that if anyone wants to start shit I think we're relatively safe," she reasoned. "Besides, it's still such a nice day."

Alisa nodded. "Yes, it is. We'll be okay." She dipped her little plastic spoon in the cup of chocolate ice cream, and took the moderate bite it allowed. "I never understood why they don't have bigger spoons."

"Probably another one of those conspiracies or something. Not just on a local level though this is big... bigger than both of us. In fact we're probably being watched right now so it's best that we don't say any more... if we get to close they may have us eliminated." She looked around in a dramatic fashion, partly for effect but mostly to signal she was joking. L had a pretty good handle on her paranoia and besides generally being able to talk herself down, she wasn't normally that ridiculous. "Or it could be because they're cheaper to make and so damn cute."

"Could be." The girls ate in silence for a while. It really was a nice day, despite how sour things turned earlier. There was a light, cool breeze blowing, and the sun was warm, not hot. It was a perfect day to be out.

Finally, Alisa spoke again. "I wonder if Casey will tell his friend that we're okay."

"If in fact they know each other that well, then yeah I'm sure he will. And y'know... if they really are friends then there's a good chance we'll see this guy again... maybe actually _see_ him this time."

Alisa nodded. "I hope so too." She scrapped the last of her ice cream from her bowl, and stood up to go inside their apartment. "You going to come in, or are you staying out a little longer?"

"I guess I'll come inside. It'd be nice to hang out here a little longer but I'm in no hurry to get my ass in trouble again. Besides, it looks like it might rain again... which probably accounts for the breeze." 

Before standing up she took a long look around her, paying special attention to the shadowy areas. She didn't see anything very ninja-esque but would she even if it was there?

Alisa dumped her trash into the garbage can in the kitchen, and washed her sticky hands. She walked back into living room to find L sitting on the couch, finishing the rest of her ice cream, and watching television. Alisa sat down beside her, and glanced at the program playing on the screen. It was some old daytime soap opera. "Sometimes I wish we could afford cable. A better place to live even would be nice." 

"Could be worse though. We could be living off the street or something. Though I gotta admit I'd love the ability to watch something more than soap operas, talk shows, game shows and the news. Hell it'd just be nice if we could watch those with better reception!"

"Yeah, I know." Alisa got to her feet, and adjusted the "rabbit ears" on top of the television. It helped clear the picture, but not by much. The colors were still wonky. She let it go, and sat back down on the couch again. She looked over at L, who was currently engaged in playing with her plastic spoon. "Hey, how long have you known Casey anyway?"

"Well that's... complicated. He dated my sister on and off for about a year... they never lasted more than a couple months at a time but the idiots kept getting back together. Every time they'd break up it was only a matter of time before he'd come asking me to help him get her back. I only agreed because she was a huge bitch when she was unhappy so it was easier to deal with her when she was dating somebody. They broke up for good the last time I was in the hospital and he _actually_ came and visited me when it happened. I felt sorry for the big dolt really... but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. After that I'd hear from him sporatically and he finally just dropped off the face of the planet." She laughed. "Apparently he decided that fighting crime would just be easier than trying to date my sister... and I can't say I disagree with that."

Alisa chuckled. "Probably so."

The telephone rang then, and Alisa stood to reach it. "I got it." She picked up the receiver, and spoke into it. After a few moments of talking with the caller, she looked outraged. "You want me to do what!" L turned her head away from the television towards Alisa at her outburst.

L arched an eyebrow. "This isn't another one of those porny calls is it? Though if it is I guess better you than me, I got the last one. Just hang up Alisa, it only encourages them."

Alisa shook her head, and mouthed "Not that."

"Fine," she replied into the phone, "I'll be there in an hour." She nearly slammed the receiver back down in its cradle. "I swear, I'm getting sick of this," she spat, angrily, "That was the manager. He wants me down at the diner because "sugarbuns" can't handle it, and is having a nervous breakdown."

L groaned. "Girl you need to grow some balls... y'know, figuretively of course. Only you would agree to go in on not just your day off, but hours after you were attacked by a bunch of thugs. It's not healthy y'know, if anything you should be taking days off."

"You know I can't do that," Alisa answered, heading towards her room, "And we need the money." L could hear her rummaging around, and her voice came back to her as she continued talking. "I'll be okay. I'm a tough girl." She emerged a few minutes later dressed in her uniform. She carried her shoes to the couch to put them on.

L shook her head. "I still don't like it. Look, at least promise to call me before you come home, I don't know how late you'll be and I don't want you walking home alone when it's dark." She paused. "Maybe I should walk you to work. The beating Casey gave those guys will probably mean they'll either leave you alone or try again..."

Alisa was just looking at her by now, not even tying her shoelaces anymore.

"Right... I'm not helping, sorry. Well hey, how about I walk you to work and you call me so I can walk you home. I'll work on finding Casey's number in case either of us gets too jumpy, I _know_ I have it here somewhere."

It was amazing how she'd only just got re-aquainted with the man yet she was already referring to him as if he was their personal bodyguard. She knew he wouldn't mind though, obviously if he was willing to save strangers from street punks he'd be cool with helping an old friend.

"L, there is no reason for either you or Casey to escort me," Alisa assured, "I'll be fine. It's just a few blocks to the diner." She finished tying her shoes, and stood up. "I promise I'll call when I get there, and before I leave, okay?"

L reluctantly agreed, and Alisa gave her friend a hug. "I'll see you later tonight." She walked to the door, and exited the apartment.

Annoyed that Alisa always brushed off her feelings of doubt, L paced around the apartment, occasionally kicking a stray sock or dust ball.

"The girl never listens to me. _Never_! One of these days something is going to happen to her and it'll be one of those 'Oh I should have listened to L' moments but nooooooo I won't be able to rub it in her face because I'll be too busy trying to save her ass. Me! Trying to save her! I don't know what the odds are of that actually working out but y'know, die trying and all that."

She quite often rambled to herself when she was alone. At least a hamster would give her someone to ramble to.

---

When Alisa arrived at the diner, she used the side entrance for the employees, and slipped in the restaurant. She called L, and let her know she had arrived safely, then clocked herself in. She ran into the manager as she made her way towards the dining room to start work. He noticed the left side of her face, which was one giant swollen bruise, and stared.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked. Then he shook his head, dismissing it. "Never mind. Just get out there."

Alisa gave a curt bow of her head, and hurried into the dining room. The tall, Southern blonde-haired young woman she was to bail out was nowhere to be found, and once again Alisa knew she was stuck with double the duties. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Now wasn't the time to get angry. She had to have a polite, and cheerful manner for her customers.

---

L stretched out on the couch and stared at the crappy water damaged ceiling that ran across their entire apartment. She'd joked several times about covering it with a sheet but then that would mean she'd have to buy extra sheets. Momentarily she pushed her worries aside and concentrated on the earlier events of the day, trying to remember anything she may have forgotten.

She remembered a strange shadowy man. He was short, broad shoulders and Alisa was right he was probably well built. She'd touched his shoulder and it was bare... and the skin was very rough. It made sense for a ninja to have rough skin she supposed but on the shoulder? Was it rough or was it just dry? Did it matter? Either way she was suddenly considering washing her hands in scalding hot water.

Letting out a deep breath she stood and made her way to the hall closet which served as storage for a few boxes she had brought from her home. Somewhere in there amidst the photos and things she longed to forget was Casey's number and she was going to find it.

---

Five hours passed, and Alisa was starting to feel very tired. All the stress of the day was finally catching up with her, and her energy was nearly completely drained. Maybe she should have listened to L after all. The sky had begun to darken with the setting of the sun, and clouds, which meant more rain.

"Hey, quit slacking!" someone suddenly barked at her. Alisa turned around to find the girl, whom was named Tammy, both she and L hated, and which Alisa was currently balancing her work load on top of her own standing behind her.

"I am not slacking," Alisa replied, calmly, despite the burning rage she felt inside her.

Tammy didn't answer, but instead gawked at her. "Damn, what'd you do to your face?"

"I had an unfortunate incident with the wall," Alisa explained. It wasn't a complete lie. That punch from the Purple Dragon had felt something akin to running in a brick wall.

Tammy shook her head disgustedly. "I think you've been hanging around that mental friend of yours for too long," she sneered, "You're starting to be just like her."

Alisa angrily clenched her hands into fists. She couldn't talk about her best friend like that. "Don't you dare speak of L in that manner," she hissed, "She has more personality in her little finger than you'll ever have in that whole slutzy body of yours."

Tammy gasped, and then glared at her. "You keep talking like that, and I'll have you fired."

Alisa didn't back down. She was sick of being pushed around by these people, and she had had enough. "Well, you can tell your fucking boss that I quit." She pulled off her apron, and shoved it into Tammy's shocked hands. She then strolled out the front door of the diner.

As Alisa slowly walked down the sidewalk towards home in the night air, she knew she had made a mistake in quitting her job, but it was too late now. She'd have to deal with the consequences, and hope she could find another job quickly. She was just so tired of being a slave worker. She did so much, and she never got a break, or reward for her efforts. The boss positively fawned over Tammy, and she never did a damn thing. Alisa was just a smear on the wall to him.

She came out of her fog as she sensed something, looking up ahead, and cursed under her breath at what she saw standing under a lamp post with a bunch of his Dragon posse. Wasn't one time enough today to be attacked and humiliated? She knew he saw her, and flashed that same toothy grin at her he had given earlier in the park. She considered making a run in the opposite direction, but she knew they'd eventually catch her.

"Ahh, so we meet again, sweets," he leered at her, "This time, there's no one around to save you."

He grabbed her arm before she had time to react, and yanked her close to his dirty, sweaty body. "You and me at my place," he breathed in her ear, "Then the rest of my friends can have some fun. I know you're going to be one hell of a lay."

Alisa's eyes widened, and she screamed.

What Alisa didn't realize was that neither she nor L had been alone since their meeting earlier. The shadowy figure L had seen earlier was one of four, and that particular figure was currently on the roof of their apartment building grousing to himself about being completely bored. That didn't help Alisa one bit, but what did help was the fact that the entire time she'd been in the diner there had been a helpful force waiting for her in yet another one of New York's conveniently placed alley's. He thought now was a pretty good time to announce his presence.

---

L didn't really mind that Alisa never listened to her because she had no intention of listening either. Though she knew she was a little early she was heading out the door at the exact moment that Alisa was attacked. Unfortunately L had no clue this was going on, and simply whistled tunelessly as she skipped towards the diner. The shadowy figure on her roof was just glad she was finally getting out and he followed her from above.

---

"Hyaaah!" 

A loud battle cry suddenly filled the night air as a bulky figure launched itself from the shadows of the alley behind them. It sailed towards the Purple Dragon that was holding Alisa captive, and was awarded a resounding smack as the figure connected with the man. He was thrown to the ground, his head smashing upon the pavement. He was instantly rendered unconscious.

Unfortunately, Alisa was also knocked down in the process. She automatically started to roll as she hit the pavement, and came to a stop a few feet away, picking herself up to her knees. She was aware of a burning sensation on her right cheek, and realized she must have scraped it. Ignoring it, she focused her attention instead on the fight developing in front of her.

She could never see the mystery figure too clearly as it fought, as it always danced in and around the shadows, but its moves were flawless and graceful; almost poetic. At one point, she heard hisses of metal as it removed something from behind its back, and she gasped softly as light from the lamp post above gleamed off the blades of twin swords.

Soon, all of the Purple Dragons were disposed of, lying broken and bleeding on the ground, and it was only the figure and Alisa left among them. The swords went behind its back again, and he slowly walked towards her, still clinging to the shadows.

"Are you all right?" it asked her in a pleasant, soft baritone voice that determined the stranger was male, "I'm sorry I had to crash in like that."

"I think so," Alisa answered, getting to her feet. She then bowed low to him, and she could sense he was surprised. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." He sounded a little sheepish, and she smiled at his humble manner. She was starting to like this guy, and she felt she could trust him enough to at least let him know the name of the one he rescued.

"My name's Alisa," she said, holding out her hand. She could feel him staring at her hand, but didn't take it. She lowered her arm again. She wasn't sure why he refused.

"I'm Leonardo," he replied, somewhat hesitantly.

Now she was concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he dismissed it, "I have to go now."

"Wait! May I see you?" 

He made a noise that sounded like a sigh. "I don't think that would be wise."

Alisa began feeling flustered, and upset. She didn't understand why he wouldn't shake her hand, or let her see him. What did he have to hide?

"Why not?" she demanded, "Don't I at least deserve to have the pleasure of seeing my rescuer?"

"I can't," he sounded regretful, "I'm sorry." He then swiftly ducked back into the alley, and Alisa followed him just as quickly. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his presence. He wasn't gone yet.

"One day soon then?" she called into the darkness, hopeful.

Several minutes passed, and she was afraid he really had gone, but suddenly she heard his voice. "I don't know." Then he truly was gone, and Alisa was left feeling disappointed.

---

The figure on the rooftops saw the fight before L did, and didn't even attempt to hide his annoyance at the fact that he'd missed the fun. L nearly fell over when she clearly heard cursing coming from above her. Thinking it was one of the Purple Dragons she instinctively reached for her knife.

"Relax lady, I'm not gonna hurt you."

This didn't really help her relax at all. "Who are you? Where are you?" She felt like an idiot calling out into the night but this _was_ New York after all.

The voice chuckled. "You forgot me already? I'm crushed. Go help your friend she looks a little shaken up." With that he was gone. 

The realization of who the voice belonged to came to her at the same moment that she realized she should probably listen to it. Leaving her knife where it was she broke into a run and was delighted to see that Alisa was alive and alone. Perhaps the man was playing a joke on her.

"Alisa, you're okay! There was this guy... the guy from earlier I think! He was on the roof or something and-" She stopped and took a good look at her friend. "_Are_ you okay?"

Alisa shook her head, and sighed. "Not really. I had a bad night at the diner, which I will explain once we get home, and then I had those same group of Purple Dragons jump me again." She shivered involuntarily remembering that one's words. "Your shadow friend saved me." She smiled then. "He was great, and so polite. He even told me his name." Her expression grew disappointed again. "But he wouldn't let me see or touch him."

"Huh? No way, he was with me. That's what I was trying to say, he was on the roof or something. He said I should help you but he didn't say why..." She was very confused. "C'mon we need to get you home."

L put her arm around Alisa's shoulder and urged the girl to start walking.

Alisa obediently moved with her friend, feeling very puzzled. "How could he be with you if he was just with me?" Damn, just how fast could he move? She groaned softly, her head pounding too badly to make sense of it all.

"This doesn't make any sense..." She tried to think as they walked but it really wasn't working out for her. "I was walking to get you because I figured you'd like the company whether you wanted it or not and suddenly I heard this voice from above me. He sounded really pissed off about something, swearing up a storm. I didn't realize who he was at first until he acted all hurt when I asked who he was. You said he told you his name? What was it?"

"Leonardo," Alisa answered, "He said his name was Leonardo." She looked thoughtful. "He didn't sound to be the type to swear. He was very well-mannered, despite his refusal to engage in any contact."

"Yeah... that doesn't sound like this guy. I don't know if I'd call him rude but... gruff for sure. He didn't seem like the well mannered type exactly."

By now they'd gotten to their apartment and L's paranoia kicked into overdrive. Before going inside she looked around frantically, scrutinizing every movement, every sound and even every smell. She only opened the door when she was certain that no one was around waiting for them.

Alisa promptly collapsed on the couch when she entered the apartment. "God, I need an aspirin. Everything hurts." She closed her eyes, and sighed deeply. "This has just not been my day."

"I told you not to leave! But nooooo you have that damn pride and sense of honor. When will you learn that picking up other people's slack isn't your job?" As she spoke she grabbed the bottle of aspirin and poured Alisa a glass of water. "I understand that we need the money but hell a few extra bucks isn't worth you getting attacked again. What if that guy hadn't been there to save you? You can't go out doing stuff like that! I don't know what I'd do if you got seriously hurt or worse... you're my only friend Alisa so you'll have to excuse me if I'm a little over protective."

She didn't mean to sound preachy but she was trying her hardest to mask the fact that she was downright terrified. Alisa had made enemies with the Purple Dragons and it seemed they weren't going to let up now. Wasn't it bad enough the poor girl was already hiding from the Foot? How did she deserve this?

L handed Alisa the glass of water and the aspirin bottle and sat on the floor next to the couch, resting her head on a cushion.

Alisa shook out two tablets, and swallowed them down with the water. Once she finished, she set the glass and bottle on the coffee table. She then glanced at L, touching her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry," she said, softly, "You were right. I realized that before I left the diner." She sighed. "It's the reason why everything happened the way it did." She was silent for a moment, and then spoke again. "I quit my job."

"What? You... you quit? Why, what happened? Did that fatass do something to you because if he did I swear to God I'll cut is fat face off and hand it to him!" She was positively livid and turning a very interesting shade of red.

"L, calm down," Alisa soothed her friend, "It wasn't him, it was Tammy. She said some things about us, but especially you. I told her off, and then I walked out on her and her fucking boss." Her expression was angry now. "I was so damn sick of being their slave."

"You told her off... because of me?" L raised her head up only to immediately stare down at her hands. "I don't know what to say... I mean... wow." She looked up. "You quit though, that's great!"

"Yeah, well, it's not so great that I'm jobless at the moment. I just hope I can find another one quickly." Alisa sighed, and stood up stiffly. "I'm going to go bed. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah I should probably get to bed myself. But hey, don't worry about the job thing alright? I'm sure you won't have a problem finding another job, and y'know I'll be working until then."

She pulled herself onto the couch and grabbed hold of the sheet she'd never put away from the morning. "Night Alisa."

"Good night."

Alisa walked to her bedroom. She wanted a shower because she felt disgusting from being so close to that punk, but she was too tired to. She'd have to take one in the morning. She threw off her uniform, and changed into her pajamas. She slipped under the covers of her bed, and was asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.


	4. Part Four: Day Three part one

**Beginning: Part Four**

**Day Three I**

The next morning L woke up just in time to look at the clock and realize she needed to be gone. Luckily she worked an early short shift today therefore she wouldn't have to go through the drama of walking home at night. It did however mean that she had to haul ass to make sure she was there on time. She was already pretty sure she'd be catching some crap after Alisa quitting yesterday, not that she really cared. She kept her headphones handy for just such occasions, and would soon be immersed in her music.

After sneaking in Alisa's room to grab her uniform she quickly changed and headed out the door.

Alisa woke up a little while after L left, and crawled out of bed. She shuffled off to the bathroom to shower, administer first aid to her scrapped cheek, and then dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. Walking barefoot through the apartment, she headed to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

A few minutes later, she carried her plate of buttered toast to the couch, and sat down to watch TV. She was just going to take easy today after the trauma she endured yesterday. She thought about the mystery men she and L encountered. She decided to hit Casey for information again when L came home from work. Alisa didn't know his phone number.

This time, he was going to talk.

---

Luckily L's day went relatively without incident... at first.

"L what the hell is going on!"

She turned to see Mr. Fatass, who's real name was Mr. Shapiro. "I don't know what you're talking about sir."

"Like hell you don't! First that roommate of yours is giving Tammy problems and then she walks out without doing any of her closing duties! And now I have no one to cover her shifts today!" He was screaming at this point, and inching ever closer to her, close enough that she could feel the spittle launching itself off his big blubbery lips.

"I'm sorry sir but I really don't have any say in what Alisa does. I'm her friend not her mother."

"Is that sarcasm? Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"No, I-"

"Now you listen to me you crazy broad, you tell that roommate of yours that she aint getting her paycheck until she comes in here and apologizes to Tammy personally, and to me as well!"

L laughed involuntarily, another of the smaller side effects of her mental disorder. It didn't happen often but it was generally triggered by a strong emotion, such as the sudden desire to strangle ugly fat managers.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that Alisa would more than likely rather set herself on fire while being raped up the ass by a thousand killer bees than apologize to that dumb bitch or you, your fatness." 

He stood there blubbering, his tiny brain taking in what he thought he just heard.

"Let me guess, I'm fired? Well surprise surprise, I quit. Oh, and I have a pictures of Tammy giving you a blowjob and I'll be sending them to your wife. Good day fat sir."

With a smile L tossed her apron at the fat man's face and skipped out, flipping Tammy off as she went. Of course she'd been lying about the pictures, but she knew it would give the man something to worry about since it wasn't a secret that Tammy wasn't exactly keeping her job with her waitressing skills.

Once she hit the street L's pace slowed to a walk and she began snapping the rubber bands on her wrist as she went. As good as that had felt she knew that they were in serious trouble now with neither of them having a job. Still, they did have a small savings and as long as they found jobs soon they should be okay. She just hoped Alisa wasn't going to be mad at her for following in her footsteps.

---

Alisa finished her toast, and had put the plate in the sink to be washed later. She was now lounging on the beaten sofa watching a late morning game show. She suddenly heard a click in the lock of the door, and she quickly sat up. She watched tentatively as the door opened to reveal L. Her expression turned into one of surprise.

"L, why are you home so early?"

"Well... y'see... I sorta... quit too." She looked down at her shoes for a second before speaking again. "That fat bastard started yelling at me about you and saying that you weren't going to get your last paycheck until you came down there and apologized to him and Tammy... I sorta lost it at that point. I guess it was inevitable... but I'd sorta hoped it would happen after you found another job... please don't be upset with me!"

Alisa sighed deeply, and shook her head. "I'm not angry, but I am worried." She leaned back into the couch. "I know we do have a little savings set aside, but it's not going last long, and we need to find another job soon."

"I know... but don't worry I'm sure we'll find something! You will at least... and I can always find a dish washing job somewhere else or like... a janitor or something that doesn't require much in the way of social skills. I know we have enough money for another month of rent... we'll be able to find something in that time."

She flopped down next to Alisa on the couch, not bothering to change out of her uniform.

Alisa decided to forget their problems for the moment, and changed the subject. "Hey, could you contact Casey, and get him over here? We have to talk to him about those shadow men. One way or another, he's going to tell us all he knows." 

L couldn't help but giggle. "Well if Casey is going to tell us everything he knows he won't be over very long. Buuuuut yeah I can call him up."

She hopped up, suddenly in a better mood for no apparent reason, and then grabbed the phone to dial his number. She was just about to hang up when he finally picked up the phone.

"Were you asleep?"

"Lee? Oh, sorry, L." He was mocking her... the ass.

"Yeah it's me, how many other girls call you up in the morning? No really, I wanna know. How many?"

"Why did you call me?" 

"Fine, be no fun! We want to talk to you, could you come over for a little bit?"

"Yeah I guess, why?"

"Humor us okay? Shit's gone even farther downhill and we want to talk."

"Alright alright. I'll be right over."

She thanked him and hung up the phone before going back to relay the message to Alisa. "I didn't tell him why we wanted to talk to him but if he's got half a brain he'll figure it out."

"Perhaps so, but he will talk nonetheless." Alisa glanced at L, and looked her over. "Do you really want to stay in the uniform?"

"Oh God no... I may burn it. But y'know, you sound kinda creepy... like some interrogator or something." She switched to a deep voice with a lousy accent. "Ve have vays of making you talk." 

She giggled as she headed into Alisa's room to change clothes.

Alisa laughed. L was a really good soul, and the best friend anyone could ask for. She was just saddled with an unfortunate disorder that made many people, like their former boss and co-worker, make fun of her, or treat her like a stain on the carpet because she was different. Everyone was different in some way. Alisa appreciated the differences. It's what made people special and unique.

It was ten minutes later when a knock came on the door, and Alisa stood up to answer it.

"I'm naked!" 

It was the first thing Casey heard when Alisa let him in the door.

"No wait... no I'm not!" L walked out of Alisa's bedroom dressed in a tank top and jeans yet again. "Hi Casey!"

"Uh... hi. Why'd you guys want to talk to me?"

"I believe you know, Casey," Alisa answered. She folded her arms, standing tall for her 5'5" height. Again, the vigilante was strongly reminded of one of his friends. "I was attacked again last night by the same group of Purple Dragons on my way home from work, which I have quit. I was saved by a ninja who stayed hidden in the shadows, just like L's did." She gave a small smile as she continued speaking. "Except I was able to get his name. He told me he was called Leonardo."

Casey looked nervous, and her smile became a little smug. "Does that ring a bell?" She shifted her gaze to L. "Tell him your story."

"Well we think the guy I was talking to was someone different, but he's the same one that saved me earlier. He was on the roof and saw that Alisa was in trouble before I got there. This Leonardo guy sounded like a total gentleman but the guy I was talking to was a lot rougher, cussing up a storm and being sarcastic. So we know there's two of them, and we're pretty sure you know who they are."

"Why would you think that? I don't know any of that ninja stuff." 

Alisa's patience was wearing thin, and she was a very patient person. This guy was quickly getting on her last nerve. "Casey," her tone had taken an irate edge, "I don't play games. In fact, I'm the last person you want to play games with. I know you're lying. I can tell when someone is lying to me, and you are lying. Now stop this beating around the bush shit, and tell us what's going on!"

Casey sighed. "Okay so maybe I know something but I can't tell you. I can't tell you why I can't tell you I just can't. They're good guys though, you don't have to worry."

"Why can't you tell us? If they're such good guys they really don't have any reason to hide." 

"Yeah I know but people don't always see things that way."

"What, are they freaks or something?"

"You could say that, yeah."

Alisa was thoughtful, intrigued by this information. "How do you mean? And when you say "they", how many are we talking? Just the two?"

Casey ran a hand through his hair, clearly not comfortable with the topic of conversation. "They just look different, I can't explain it. There's four of them. Look, I can't really talk about it okay? You gotta understand."

L nodded. "I understand. But you have to talk to them. The one guy saved my ass and the other saved Alisa's... we'd like to meet them even if they do look different. Hell we're in New York for God's sake, it's not like we've never seen someone who looked weird."

Alisa nodded. "We're very understanding people, Casey. We're not prejudice. We'd like to meet them regardless. We at least owe them gratitude for our lives. Please, just talk to them."

"I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up. They're pretty careful guys." 

"Thanks Casey," L said. "I'm glad we were able to get back in touch.'

Casey smiled. "Yeah me too even if you are crazy. Hey, what were you talking about on the phone? What happened?"

"Oh... that. Well Alisa already told you about getting jumped by the Purple Dragons again, and she told you she quit... today I ended up quitting too." She gave him the whole story.

"They can't do that! Don't worry, I'll go down and talk to the guy, you'll get your check Alisa."

Alisa felt somewhat sheepish at the attention, but then she became worried about what he might do. "Casey, I appreciate your kindness, but it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"No way, this guy's a jerk and deserves a good talking to. If it makes you feel better I won't rough him up... too much."

"Wow you really know how to make a girl's heart flutter," L said sarcastically. "Hey, we're probably gonna have lunch soon, do you want to stay and hang out?"

Casey chose to ignore her sarcasm. "Nah, I think I'll just go home and go back to sleep. I was up kinda late last night."

"Fighting crime with your ninja friends?"

"Something like that. I'll see you girls later."

"Bye Casey."

"Goodbye, Casey, and thank you." Alisa closed the door behind him, and then walked over to the couch to sit down. She was in pain with her face again, but she tried to ignore it. "I'll give this for him; he's a good guy and loyal as well. He looks out to protect his friends."

L nodded. "I guess it goes with that 'you can't always judge a book by it's cover' saying. He may be a little thick headed but he's sweet. My sister was an idiot for letting him go, and she was the sane one supposedly. But y'know whatever. Some people have no tolerance for anyone who isn't... them."

She once again joined Alisa on the couch silently wishing there was something on TV for once.

"I know." Alisa watched the television for a minute, and then grew bored with it. She stood up, and walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," L answered.

Alisa put the bread and cheese together, then used the frying pan to grill the sandwiches on the stove. A few minutes later, she came out of the kitchen with the plate of sandwiches, and a bag of chips. She set them on the coffee table, and returned to the kitchen for a couple of sodas. Once she brought those, she sat down on the couch again, and the two girls dug in. 

"So now what?" L finally asked. "Do we start job hunting now or wait till tomorrow? Either way we gotta do something with our newfound free time."

"We'll start first thing tomorrow morning," Alisa answered, "Today, we just relax and take it easy. We both deserve it." She took a bite of a sandwich, careful not to let the hot cheese burn her tongue.

"Relax? Yeah I can do that... as long as it doesn't involve sitting around here all day. Does relaxing involve that?" L hated to be in the apartment for more than a few hours at a time unless she was sleeping, though she knew their latest trips out hadn't been exactly pleasant.

Alisa hesitated a moment, contemplating, but then nodded. "I think it'd be safe to venture for a little while." She hoped it was because she didn't want to repeat near disaster a third time.

"Well if you don't want to go out we can stay in here. I'm sure I can find something to do..." Her voice trailed off and she finished her sandwich without another word.

Alisa shook her head vigorously. "No. I'm not going to let fear rule me. I won't be a prisoner in my own home.

"Well that's good to know! Though I can't help but wonder if you're just not hoping to run into your mysterious Leonardo." She giggled. "So what if tall dark and handsome is short stocky and freakish? He sounds right up your alley." 

"L!" Alisa laughed, although she was blushing a little, and playfully punched her friend in the arm. "I'm just curious about him. You're probably just as interested yourself." 

"Oh interested yeah, but not in the 'this is the future father of my little ninja babies' way."

Alisa blinked, staring at her. "WHAT!" She shook her head. "Okay, now you're being ridiculous."

"I'm just planning ahead that's all. Anyway, I know you. If this guy is as gentlemanly and honorable as you make him sound then I know whatever he looks like won't matter to you and you'll end up with a huge crush in no time. There's nothing wrong with that, it's commendable. There aren't many people in this world like you. Hell, most people would freak out if they found out their best friend was crazy. You on the other hand never seemed to care." She smiled at Alisa before standing to put her plate away and returning to the living room.

"Manners are a good start," Alisa answered, as she put away her own plate, "But don't go jumping to conclusions just yet. I don't even know the guy aside from his name." She headed towards her bedroom. "I'm going to change into something more decent. Then we can go out."

L decided it was best not to say anything else and simply let Alisa splash in her pool of denial. The girl was never one to go for the bad boys or to drool over the super hot celebrities every other girl in the world wanted but a well mannered honorable guy with ninja skills was definitely something she'd go for, providing he didn't have the personality of a dishrag. L just made a mental note of this day for future "I told you so" purposes.

While she waited she hunted around for her boots which she had already managed to misplace.

Alisa emerged from her room again a few minutes later dressed in a blue baby-doll top and jeans with her usual worn sneakers on her feet. "I'm ready when you are."

"Got 'em!" L proudly held the boots above her head and was only slightly surprised when dirt sprinkled down onto her. "Oh that sucked."

With her boots finally found and soon on her feet, she was ready to go as well. "So where we going?"

Alisa closed the door behind them as they went out. "I don't know. Anywhere you'd like to go." She followed L down the stairs.

"Anywhere but that diner! Hell I'd be up for just a walk, no real goal in mind. I have to admit I kinda wish we could afford cell phones though... I know I'm not normally too nervous about leaving the house anymore but suddenly it seems a little more dangerous."

They got outside and were greeted with a pleasant breeze. Once again there was a moderate chance of rain and the sky was slightly overcast. Though these days it wasn't clear whether the sky was merely overcast or just so damn nasty that it seemed like it was. Either way it blocked the sun so L wasn't normally complaining.

"I know," Alisa agreed, "But New York City's always been dangerous. We just seem to be running into it lately though." She lowered her eyes to the ground as they walked. She should have taken another aspirin before they left. Her face was killing her.

"You gotta be tough to live in a tough town I guess. The only thing is, the tougher you get the tougher they get and frankly it's hard to keep up. What are one ninjitsu Goddess and one knife wielding crazy person against an entire gang of thugs?" She sighed. "One day we should leave this place y'know, one day when we have enough money. Other than the money issue I don't know what's keeping us here."

"I guess I'm sort of attached to it," Alisa admitted, "Even among the evil and filth, there is good and beauty in this city. You only have to search for it." She tried to smile, but couldn't, and she winced from the pain.

L noticed the look on her friend's face and stopped walking. "Are you okay? Do you want to go back? We haven't gone very far, it's alright if you want to go home."

Alisa shook her head. "No. I'll be okay. My face hurts a little, but I can tolerate it. I just have to remember not to smile or anything."

"Oh but how can you not smile around me? I mean I am just so witty and charming," L joked. Deciding there was no talking Alisa into going back she went back to their previous topic. "I guess I kinda like it here... but there's my family and all... and I know they're around which doesn't make it easier. I almost want to just leave so I don't have to worry about ever accidentally running into them or anything."

"I understand." Alisa pulled the light sweater she had taken as an afterthought before they left the apartment a little tighter around her. "This breeze has gotten a little cooler."

"Probably means it'll rain soon... but a little rain never hurt anyone right? So... if we're not moving to some other city at least we can aspire to someday live in a nice part of it. Maybe one of those apartment buildings with the little buzzer so you have to let people in, they can't just come up to your door and stuff. There's no harm in dreaming y'know." 

"Not at all," Alisa agreed, "It's good to have a goal to work towards, but we shouldn't raise our expectations too high." They passed the entrance to Central Park, but decided not to go in. The girls continued to walk in silence for a while. "So, when do you think Casey will talk to them?" Alisa finally spoke again, "I'm hoping they'll agree to come see us, but I doubt it if Casey says they're as careful as they are. Wonder where they live."

"I'm assuming he'll bring it up the next time he sees them. If they are as against meeting people as he says then the fact that they talked to both of us is probably a big deal. I wouldn't doubt if they'd been talking about it themselves lately. Who knows, maybe they'll want to meet us if they know we want to meet them. And Casey can vouch for the fact that we won't freak out or anything. Yeah he doesn't really know you but he knows that you're my friend so that's got to mean something." She ran her hand through her short hair as she walked, for no real reason other than to give her hand something to do. "I hope this all hasn't caused any trouble for them."

"I hope not either." They ended up near a small shopping complex. "Want to go there in for a while, and look around?" Alisa suddenly felt a few raindrops on her head as she made the suggestion.

"Sure, who doesn't love a good shopping trip! Granted we can't buy much... but I'm sure there's somewhere in here where I can buy a couple pieces of candy or something. I want sugar." For the sake of her white tank top she was very glad they weren't going to be stuck in the rain. That was poor planning on her part.

They hurried into the shopping center, and made it into the front door just as the heavens opened up and poured forth a blinding sheet rain. "We were lucky," Alisa remarked, "We made it just in time."

"Wow... sorta makes one wish they had a car," L said as she stared outside where people were suddenly rushing for cover. "But oh well, as long as the rain doesn't last all day! And there's far less of a chance of getting jumped in here than out there, added bonus!"

"Yeah." The two girls strolled through the complex, stopping to look in a few stores. They also went into one of those nickel and dime stores where L could get her some sugary treats. Alisa considered getting a piece or two herself.

"Ooooh! I want one of those and one of those and one of those... though I must keep my girlish figure so I'll just have some of these instead." It was refreshing to be able to simply bounce around trying to decide which candy to get after they'd had so much drama recently.

L picked out a few candies and went to check out. As she paid for her snacks she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that made her skin crawl.

"Alisa... there's a guy over there that appears to be watching us. Now maybe he just thinks we're darn cute or something but frankly I think it's creepy."

Alisa carefully shifted her eyes to where L had noticed the suspicious man. He wore cutoff jeans, a slightly ripped muscle shirt, and street beaters. She searched him over quickly, and her breath hitched in her throat as she found what she was looking for. This was worse than a Purple Dragon. Near the man's left shoulder, he sported a red three flame emblem; he was Foot. Why did they continue to terrorize her?

Alisa swallowed, and brought her gaze back to L. "Just don't let him think we see him," she cautioned, quietly.

She led L out of the store, clutching her small bag of candy. The man also followed. They headed towards the entrance of the mall, weaving in and among a crowd of people that had begun to fill the little shopping center. When they reached the doors, Alisa took a quick glance over her shoulder, and was relieved to see they had lost the man.

It was raining only lightly now as they stepped out.


	5. Part Five: Day Three part two

**Beginning: Part Five**

**Day Three II**

"What was that all about?" L asked as they walked with slightly more hurried pace than they normally would have. "I mean I know the guy was creepy but you got totally intense in there. Did I miss something?"

"I-I'm sorry." Alisa's voice shook as the adrenaline in her system faded. Her heart was still pounding against her chest. "I didn't mean to scare you, but he was Foot, L." She took a deep breath. "He had the three flame fire emblem on his arm."

"The Foot? I always pictured them looking... I don't know... different." She shivered. "Do you think he was after you?"

L didn't know much about the Foot besides what Alisa had told her. She knew they were deadly, they had killed Alisa's parents, and they were ninjas, the best of the best generally. Beyond that she knew nothing.

"They usually wear the traditional black ninja dogi with the symbol on the front of the garment, but look like ordinary people when they aren't at work," Alisa explained, "You can only tell if you look for the symbol that they have religiously tattooed somewhere on their arms." She looked down at the wet concrete as they walked towards home. "I made that mistake once, and nearly paid for it." She looked up again. "I don't know if he was after me or not, but I wasn't going to hang around to find out."

L nodded. "Guess it's time to head back home then. I swear, it seems like we can't leave the house without running into something... much more of this and I'm going to start to get REALLY paranoid and I don't need that." She looked at her friend who still looked deeply worried. "Neither of us do."

Alisa shook her head. "No."

The rest of the way home was spent in silence. Both girls were grateful when they finally reached the apartment building, and entered the relative safety of their apartment.

Immediately upon entering the apartment L's first thought was to check every measly inch for intruders. Things had gotten scary fast in their lives and she didn't want to take any chances no matter how stupid she looked. Cautiously she eyed the sparse living room until she was certain there was no one hiding in the shadows, then she slowly moved on into the kitchen. 

Alisa decided L had the right idea, and continued the inspection to the bathroom, looking in the hall closet along the way, and then to her darkened bedroom. She stepped in cautiously, her eyes darting to every nook and cranny of the room before entering further. She felt a light breeze against her face, and swiftly turned around. She was about to scream when a rough hand gently covered her mouth from behind.

"It's okay," a male voice soothed her, "Don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you."

Alisa recognized the voice, and relaxed. The man felt satisfied she wasn't going to cry out, and took his hand away. She turned around to see him, but the shadows hid him well.

"Leonardo?" she asked.

She sensed him nod. "Yes."

"How... how did you get in here?"

"The window," he answered, "You should really get that lock fixed."

Alisa flushed with embarrassment, and irritation at being scared like that. "I've been trying to get the landlord to since I moved in," she stated, "He still hasn't done anything about it." She wasn't truly upset with him, but she was still jumpy, and he had kicked her senses into overdrive.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, quietly, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to make sure you girls were okay."

Alisa was charmed by his sincerity, and genuine concern. It was a ray of light in what had been a horrible past two days.

"We are, thank you," she replied, softly.

She felt him smile, and then move swiftly to the window to leave. Alisa sensed him turn to her slightly just before he disappeared.

"Perhaps tonight," he said, simply. Then he was gone.

L came out of the kitchen twirling one of her knives in her hand feeling a little silly for having been so cautious. "Well we're all clear here captain, I-" She stopped when she saw Alisa in the bedroom. "Okay you have a look, what just happened?"

Alisa turned away from the window when she heard L's voice, and found her standing in the doorway. "I came in to look around, and Leonardo was here. He wanted to check up on us." She gazed back at the window. "He just left, but he said something about perhaps tonight."

"Okay yeah, that's weird. How honorable and gentlemanly is breaking and entering? I know he was trying to help and all but damn..." She shivered. "If he can get in here who else can?"

She left the bedroom and settled back on the couch in her normal spot.

"He said he was sorry," Alisa called back after her.

She studied the window for another moment. She walked to a corner of the room where a broken broom handle was propped against the wall. She had this to use as a possible weapon, like a bo staff. She picked up the piece of wood, and jammed it in the window where it couldn't be opened from either side. Satisfied, she walked out of the room, and to the living room. L was sitting on the couch.

"I fixed the window," she told her.

"Who knew you were so handy?" L joked. "Hey guess what, the news is on. People died... go figure." L rolled her eyes but then got at least mildly serious. "Actually this is kinda creepy. They're talking about some new crime wave that's happening. They're not sure if robbery is a motive or not but murder is definitely the end result."

Alisa sat down beside her friend, and looked to the television where the early evening news program was playing. "Did they say who it was? Or do they not know yet?"

"Nope, no clue as per usual. I seriously wonder what's going on over at the police station. Either the police are real idiots, the criminals are really smart or someone is being paid to not do a damn thing. I can't say which I'd prefer."

Alisa sighed. "I don't know either." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "In a little while when we get hungry, what do you say we order a pizza for dinner?"

"Hey works for me! It means we don't have to cook." She leaned her head against the back of the couch and stared at nothing in particular. "When did shit start going so downhill Alisa? I mean as messed up as it sounds quitting the diner is probably the one good thing that's happened to us in ages."

"It's been bad before," Alisa answered, "But lately it seems worse because everything is coming at us at once." She looked down at her hands. "The only way to go from here is up. Or at least, that's how the saying goes." She lifted her head again at a sudden thought. "Leonardo told me possibly tonight. Do you think Casey might have gotten to talk to them already?"

"No clue. If Casey's talked to them today then he's mentioned it I'm sure. He's not exactly one to beat around the bush either." She chuckled. "He doesn't really do tact. It'd probably be something along the lines of 'Hey those chicks you saved want to meet you guys. They won't freak out, they promise.'" The last bit was said in as manly of a voice she could muster, which instantly sent her into a giggling fit.

Alisa laughed. "Well, however he put it, I hope they considered the invitation." She grew serious again. "Honestly, right now they're probably the only ones who give a damn about us."

"Probably. It seems everyone either wants us dead or doesn't give a damn if we are. If it makes you feel any better, I don't want us dead. I rather prefer us alive actually." 

Alisa nodded. "I do too." She stood up, and headed to the phone. "I'm going to order that pizza now. What do you want on it?"

She thought a second and smiled. "Pineapple and ham! My mom would NEVER let me get pineapple on my pizza so now I feel the need to do it whenever I can. What can I say, I'm a rebel." 

Alisa chuckled. "All right. You can have that on your half. I'm just going for the plain cheese on the other." She picked up the phone, dialed the number for Pizza Hut, and ordered a large half cheese, half pineapple and ham for delivery.

"Y'know what's great about having pizza? Having cold pizza for breakfast the next morning. I mean if we're going to do job hunting we need proper fuel and what better than pizza? Look at mine! You've got dairy, fruit and meat... um... grain... is grain a food group?"

As she babbled she flipped through their few channels and found that there really was nothing on, so it was back to the news.

Alisa blanched, and then hung up the phone upon the completing the call. "Okay, they'll be out here in what they say would be twenty minutes." She smiled. "Of course, if it's not delivered in thirty minutes, it's half price."

"Oh we are SO timing this guy!"

L hopped off the couch and disappeared into Alisa's room, coming out a minute later dressed in pajama pants and big fuzzy slippers with giant bumblebee heads on them.

"If we're in for the night I might as well be comfortable, and no offense but I just don't see us meeting any mysterious ninjas tonight. Not that I was even invited!"

Alisa shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but I'm going to be at least prepared." She briefly entered the kitchen to set the timer on the stove. "Okay, we can begin pizza countdown."

L snickered. "So... gonna freshen up, put on a little makeup, maybe some perfume..." She was aware all this was ridiculous, neither girl bothered with makeup but it was funny anyway. "'Cause if they come I'm going the way I am, ninja love be damned!"

Alisa shook her head, but smiled. "Real funny, L." She sat down on the couch again beside her. "I only want to know who these people are." 

"Yeah yeah I know, and if one of them just happens to be your dream man then- Okay I'll stop!" She giggled. "And yes I know you just want to know who they are. I want to know too but above all I want to know why the hell they won't even show us their faces. I mean this Leo guy has been within spitting distance of you twice! If Casey says they have a reason to hide I believe him but... it better be a damned good reason."

"I'm sure it is," Alisa defended. She glanced over to the phone again. "Do you think we should call Casey to verify anything?"

Alisa's persistence wasn't surprising, but it was a constant source of amusement for L. "I can, yes."

She stood and grabbed the phone; dialing the number she'd taped to the fridge for safe keeping. The phone rang... and rang... and rang some more... when it was done it rang again...

"Yeah I don't think he's home. I'll try again in a bit, he could be out vigilante-ing or something."

"Okay." Alisa turned her attention to the television. A sitcom had replaced the news.

Time passed quickly as they watched TV and the next time L looked at the clock her face lit up. "Five minutes left! Y'think they'll make it?"

Alisa smiled. "We'll see." There came a stabbing pain in her face suddenly, and she winced. "I'm going to get aspirin. I'm getting tired of hurting." She got to her feet, and headed for the bathroom to retrieve the medication. "Keep an eye on the clock."

"Got it! Hey, maybe we can get jobs at that place that sells yummy candy! 'Course then we'd get fat... or I would... and I realize the odds of us getting jobs at the same place are rather slim... but you never know. I really don't want to wash dishes again but I'll do it if necessary. Menial jobs like that require little in the way of background checks and for some reason if people look into my background they don't want to hire me. I pass the drug tests!"

"We may have to work at places like Pizza Hut," Alisa replied as she came out of the bathroom. She had taken the aspirin, and was now hoping it'd kick in quickly. The timer suddenly went off then with still no sign of the delivery boy. "I guess we get our pizza half-price." 

"Woo!" L cheered. "Do you realize how sad it is that this is like the highlight of our day? Well the highlight of my day anyway. What do you think this Leonardo guy would have done if I'd checked the bedroom and not you? He seemed to anticipate you coming."

Alisa shrugged. "Intuition, maybe? Besides, even it where you, I don't think he would have done differently." The girls heard on a knock on the door then, and a voice came through telling them it was the pizza delivery. Alisa unlocked the door, and cautiously opened it. It was indeed the pizza boy. He asked for the full price, but she corrected him, and paid him the money for half-price. She thanked him, took the pizza box, and closed the door, locking it again. "Dinner is here."

"Yay food! Food is good!"

As Alisa set the pizza box on the kitchen table L got a couple plates and grabbed some sodas from the fridge. When she got back to the table the aroma of pineapple and ham met her and she wiggled with glee. It really didn't take much to make her happy.

"Tomorrow will be better," she said when they'd sat down and taken possession of their pizza slices. "I'm sure of it."

Alisa nodded. "It will, or it could even get better tonight."

"Ever the optimist, and that's why I love you. I just hope you aren't setting yourself up for some kind of disappointment."

Alisa shook her head. "I'm hopeful, but not that much. I know they probably more than likely won't come, but I'm trying to be positive about it too." She picked up her slice of pizza, and was about to take a bite, when there was another knock on the door. "Now who could that be?"

L sat rigid, once again reaching for the knife now in her pajama pocket before she even realized it. A knock on the door when one was expecting pizza was a good thing. A knock on the door for no reason the day after you'd been nearly killed was another thing entirely. "Don't answer it," she hissed.

"L, you're being paranoid." Alisa stood up, and carefully walked across the living room to the door. She unlocked the door except for the chain lock at the top, and slowly opened it. She sighed with relief when she saw the person on the other side.

"L, it's just Casey," she called back.

She undid the chain clasp, and opened the door fully to let the man in.

"Damnit Casey don't you have a phone? Call first!" She emphasized her statement by pointing at him with the knife in her hand. "Besides, one of these days I'm going to cut the shit out of myself with these things and I don't want it to be for a stupid reason."

"You keep knives in your pants?"

"No, they're normally in my boots. Besides, you run around in a hockey mask beating people with sports equipment."

Alisa closed the door securely for the second time. "You'll have to excuse us, Casey. We had quite a fright this afternoon."

"What the hell happened this time? Are you two going to start needing a bodyguard?"

"Depends on the bodyguard," L said with a smirk. She of course was all talk; she'd never had a boyfriend in her life and had serious issues with people getting too close to her unless she was very comfortable around them.

"Really though, what happened?" 

"We went to the mall down the street," Alisa explained, "We were in the nickel and dime store getting candy when L noticed someone was watching us." She looked distraught for a moment at the memory before continuing. "I looked him over, and recognized a symbol he had on his arm. He followed us when we came out of the store, but we lost him in the crowd, and then hightailed it back home." Alisa chewed on her lip, and decided to tell to him. "Have you heard of the Foot?" 

Casey was clearly caught off guard by the question. "How do you know about the Foot?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah, I definitely know about them." 

Alisa sighed, and sat down on the couch. "Until two years ago, I didn't know them. That night, they crashed into the house where I lived with my parents, and killed them. I saw it all. I was hiding in the hall closet. They didn't know I was there. My entire life was shattered in minutes." She hid her face in her hands. "And I am to spend the rest of it hiding because when they found out I was still alive, they hunted me down like a pack of wolves. They still are, but they don't know now where I am."

Casey rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand. "Damn Alisa... I um... I don't know what to say."

For once even L had no jokes. She patted Casey on the back before sitting next to her friend on the couch.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you y'know. I've had to deal with the Foot a few times and they're tough but they aren't invincible."

Alisa wiped her eyes, and sniffled, smiling a little. "Thank you, Casey." She looked at him curiously then. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Oh yeah. I went to the diner and... talked to your ex-boss. You won't have to worry about coming down there ever again he'll be sending you your check as soon as you get it. If you don't get it right around payday let me know."

"Do I even want to know?" 

"I didn't do anything illegal."

"Oh that's refreshing." L looked at Alisa and then back at Casey. "She wants to know if you've talked to your friends yet." 

"Uh, yeah, about that..." He glanced back to the closed door. "You could maybe open the door for them?"

L looked at Casey and then back at Alisa. "Yeah... yeah okay... why not..."

L got off the couch and shuffled over to the door.

"I told you they're a little... different. And you guys said you wouldn't freak out."

"Casey, we won't freak! Jesus!"

Unfortunately, L did. She opened the door and saw nothing at first and then from the shadows stepped four... well she could only consider them monsters. That was the point where she screamed. It wasn't however the scream that these "monsters" were used to.

L screamed and leapt back with enough force that she slammed into the wall behind her. Amidst her screams were words but they were intelligible only to herself, and became even less so when she slumped down onto the floor and buried her face in her knees.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you," one of them said, advancing slightly towards her.

Her head bolted up and she pulled the knife from her pocket, though as soon as she removed it she took one look at the weapon in her hand and dropped it onto the ground. By now tears were streaming down her red face and her breath was growing more and more rapid.

What no one but Alisa knew was that it had been almost a year since she had suffered any actual hallucinations and she was very convinced she was having one now. Her reaction was more to the fact that she was having the hallucination than the hallucination itself.

Alisa was in shock, but she was more concerned about her friend to half-way register what she was seeing. She knelt down beside L, and rubbed her back in a soothing motion trying to snap her out of it. "L, it's okay," she talked to her, quietly. "It's not a dream. I'm seeing it too."

"Maybe we should go..." Another one of the creatures said.

"Shit... I should have... shit!" Casey scolded himself incoherently. "No guys, she'll be okay."

L looked at Alisa with wide eyes. "You... too? Four of them? Green?"

"Sorry L, I sorta forgot about the whole... y'know... thing." Having visited L in the hospital Casey knew of her illness but didn't know it's extent. He certainly hadn't anticipated this.

"You mean it?" She was still staring at Alisa. "You see them too?"

Alisa nodded. "I do. They're not a dream. They're real." She patted her friend on the shoulder, and then stood up, reaching down a hand towards her. "Come on. Let's meet them."

L stood on shakey legs and stared at the creatures in front of her.

"Uh... guys, this is L and Alisa." 

"I want to sit down." 

Alisa helped L back to the couch and was relieved to see her friend seemed to be calming down a little.

When Casey thought it was safe he continued the introductions. "This is Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo. Raph and Leo are the ones who've been following you two."

"H-hi. Sorry... about all that..."

"We're used to it... sorta... not like that though," Raphael said.

Leonardo looked at his brother sternly. "Raph be nice!"

"Yeah I'd scream too if I saw your face coming out of nowhere," Michelangelo joked.

Donatello sighed. "Nice to meet you two."

Alisa smiled, and bowed low to the visitors. "I am honored to meet you." 

"Dude, she's totally like you, Leo." Michelangelo grinned at the one with a blue bandana around his head. A strap crossed his chest holding the twin swords he carried to his back. 

Alisa glanced at him, and her smile grew wider. "So you're the mysterious Leonardo."

"You're adjusting well," L mumbled, not yet ready to move from the couch.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Raph asked Casey quietly.

"What, you've never had a girl scream when they saw you before?"

"Not like that."

"I can hear you y'know, I'm not deaf."

The two looked over at her.

"You'll have to excuse Raph he doesn't exactly excel in people skills," Donatello said with an apologetic smile.

L snorted. "I can't imagine why."


	6. Part Six: Day Three part three

**Beginning: Part Six**

**Day Three III**

Alisa turned her attention away from Leonardo momentarily. "L is schizophrenic," she explained, "She's quite normal for the most part, but she has had spells of hallucinations. She thought she was having another one when she saw you four."

Raphael groaned. "Great, just perfect. I knew this was a bad idea." 

"That's why we didn't ask you!" Michelangelo said.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Her panic was becoming easy to forget all of a sudden and was being replaced with general annoyance.

"Raph's just moody that's all," Casey explained casually.

Donatello was obviously trying not to laugh. "Not the exact phrasing I'd use, but that's about right."

"Yeah well moody or not it was _you_ who was following _me_, remember?"

"Yeah and it was me who saved your butt, remember?" 

"Well if I'd known you were going to be such a jerk I would have rather just dealt with him myself."

Michelangelo smiled broadly. "Awww, Raph's made a friend!" 

"Raph, that's enough." Leonardo ordered, sternly, stepping in. "We're not here to cause trouble. We're here because they wanted to meet us, regardless of how much they've already gone through." He gazed at Alisa, and smiled shyly, but then frowned in concern as he noticed her face. Before he could say anything, Mikey butted in.

"Hey, what happened to your face?"

"This is crazy," L said with slight amusement in her voice. "There are four giant turtles in our living room and I'm not the only one that sees them." 

"I wouldn't say we're giant really," Donatello said.

"If I drank... I'd need a drink."

Alisa reflexively touched the left side of her face lightly. "This? I got it yesterday when that Purple Dragon hit me unconscious in Central Park."

She saw Michelangelo wince in sympathy, but Leonardo's face remained expressionless. His eyes, however, held unmasked fury. She then tapped the small scrap on her right cheek. "This was from last night's encounter. A sort of souvenir from your... brother?" She guessed, and Mikey nodded. "Your brother had to literally break me apart from that same Purple Dragon. That's how I got it." She smiled softly at the blue-banded turtle, but he didn't return it. Instead, he looked guilty.

"I didn't realize I'd hurt you," he answered, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Leonardo-san," Alisa assured him, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

This time he did smile. "You don't have to be so formal, but I like it. Please, you can call me Leonardo, or just Leo."

She smiled. "Okay."

She heard L speak again, and concern for her returned once more. She excused herself, and went over to the couch, sitting down beside her.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah... I'll be okay. This is just really weird that's all..." She lowered her voice and a smile almost crossed her face. "Looks like you've found your knight in shining armor though."

Alisa shot a glance over at Leo to see if he'd heard L's comment and it seemed that he hadn't. She was about to say something to her friend when L decided changing the subject was a good idea.

"So what... are you guys?"

"We're turtles! I thought you'd noticed that already," Michelangelo replied with a confused look.

"Yeah okay you know what I mean."

"It's kind of a long story," Leonardo said.

"We're unemployed, we have time."

Leonardo began explaining their origin to the girls as the rest of them fidgeted restlessly. Casey made himself at home, flopping onto the empty space on the couch. Mikey casually started to look around picking up various things in the living room to examine them, while Donatello sat Indian style on the floor. Raph meanwhile simply leaned against the wall, wondering if this really had been a big mistake.

"Wow..." L said once the story was through. "So you guys... how old are you guys?"

"Eighteen! We're adults now!"

L had to smile at Michelangelo's enthusiasm, though his brothers only seemed to groan and roll their eyes. "Wow you guys seem... older."

Alisa nodded. "You seem very mature for your age," she agreed.

She noticed Leo and Raph were still standing, and she motioned for them to sit. "Leonardo, Raphael, you don't have to stand. Please, sit down. I'll get a couple of chairs from the kitchen."

Leonardo shook his head, and smiled. "You don't have to trouble yourself. The floor will be fine."

He lowered himself to the living room floor at the end of the couch where Alisa was seated, and sat lotus style. Raphael, however, continued to stand. Leo shot his brother a look, but the red-banded turtle refused to comply. Alisa watched as the two conversed silently, slightly confused at what was going on. 

"Raphael, do you need a chair?" she offered.

Raph looked away from his brother, and over at her. "No, I don't need a chair," he answered, curtly, "I prefer standing, if you don't mind."

Alisa bit her lip. He didn't have to be so rude.

"Oh. Okay," she said, simply.

She tried to think of something else. "Does anyone want anything? We haven't got much, but there are some sodas. Oh, and there's pizza. We just got it delivered from Pizza Hut."

"Pizza!" Michelangelo was immediately interested.

"Mikey, no," Leo shook his head.

"Aww!" Mike let out a dejected sigh.

Alisa glanced down at Leonardo. "He can have some. We don't mind."

Leo smiled up at her. "Thank you, but no," he insisted, "We're fine, and besides, we wouldn't want to eat your dinner."

Alisa sighed, but smiled. "Okay. If you're sure."

Leo nodded. "But we appreciate your kind hospitality."

"Oh, please, cut the crap, lady," Raphael suddenly blurted out, and everyone turned their attention towards him, "This smells way too much like a setup. You're hiding something."

Alisa was taken aback by the bold remark. She had never been so wrongly accused in her life. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

Leo immediately rose to his feet. "Raphael!" he exclaimed, "You are not to talk to these young ladies in that manner. We are guests in their home. You're too suspicious."

Raph pulled himself away from the wall, and walked closer to his brother. "And you're not enough, Leo," he retorted, "I told you this was a bad idea." He pointed a finger at Alisa. "She's too nice, too friendly. She's probably just waiting for the right moment, and then she'll have us trapped and sold to some scientists, while she and her friend cash in on the rewards."

Alisa had heard enough, and she angrily stood up to face the red-masked ninja. "It's called manners, Raphael-san," she told him, curtly, "You would do well to learn some."

She heard Michelangelo snicker, and this made Raph even more furious. He glowered at her. "I don't care who you are, you can't talk to me like that," he threatened.

Leonardo quickly placed himself between them, glaring at Raph. "Stand down, Raphael," he demanded.

Raph growled. "Leo..."

"I said stand down," Leonardo hissed.

Raph snorted, and finally obeyed, going back to his corner. Leo turned to Alisa then, who was feeling humiliated, but her strong outward appearance gave no hint to the emotions raging inside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently.

She nodded. "Yes," she managed to answer.

"I'm sorry," he started, but Alisa held up a hand.

"Leonardo, please don't," she said, quietly, "It's okay. Your brother is entitled to his opinion."

She walked past him. "If you'll excuse me..." She went towards the back of the apartment, and the next sound was a muffled slam of a bedroom door.

"Smooth move moron," L mumbled, suddenly very pissed off.

"What did you call me?" Raphael asked angrily.

"I called you a moron. I figure if her being polite is going to make you suspicious then maybe if I say whatever the hell is on my mind you'll calm the fuck down."

"L, careful," Casey warned.

"No Casey, I won't take this jerk coming in our apartment and acting this way to my best friend. What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is being dragged over here to meet little miss manners and some crazy chick."

L knew she was no match for Raph, she had seen him fight. However she didn't care. Unarmed she launched herself at Raphael, who caught her easily and held her at arm's length. "I'm not crazy you son of a bitch." She jerked away and stared at him, rage in her eyes. "Now if you'd kindly get the fuck out of my house I'd prefer never to see you again."

Before he or any of the others could reply she spun on her heel and headed towards Alisa's bedroom. Quietly she let herself in and tried to act as calm as possible. "You okay?"

Alisa sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

She lay back on her bed, and stared up at the stained ceiling. "Leonardo and the others must think I am a weak little girl that I couldn't stand up to Raphael."

She closed her eyes, feeling tears behind her eyelids. "I've never been so insulted in my life."

"I doubt it, my guess is most people don't stand up to him and that's his problem. He needs to be forced to deal with someone who won't back down." Though she was trying to act calm it wasn't working. "Can you believe that bastard called me crazy? It's one thing for me to say I'm crazy, or for you to say it though you never have. But for someone I just met... no. I am not crazy! As you can probably imagine I sorta snapped on him... and I told him to get out. I'm sorry Alisa I know you wanted to meet Leonardo and you two really seem like you could be great friends... I'm afraid I may have ruined it for you."

Alisa shook her head, and opened her eyes, a tear escaping down her cheek. "It's not your fault. You just did what you felt was right by defending me and you."

She gave L a half smile. "Thank you." 

She sat up a little, straining her ears to hear if anything was being said outside the door. "I can bet Leonardo was pretty steamed. He sure seemed to be before."

"I wouldn't be surprise if they've left already," L said with a sigh. 

Seconds after the words left her mouth a quiet knock was heard at the door. The two girls exchanged looks and Alisa finally called for whoever was knocking to come in.

Slowly Leo entered the room, an apologetic look on his face.

Alisa sat all the way up as Leonardo came in. He stopped just inside the room, and bowed low to both girls.

"I offer you ladies my sincerest apologies on behalf of my brother," he said, quietly, "You can be assured Raphael will be punished properly when Master Splinter is told of his behavior."

"Good," L spat. "What's wrong with him? Sure I may have freaked when you guys came in but that wasn't my fault, I thought... well it doesn't matter what I thought."

"Raphael is very cautious of humans, we all are."

"Well if he hates us so much why bother saving us?"

"It's what we do," he answered, "We help anyone in need."

Leo smiled gently then. "This is all rather odd for us because we've never had anyone request to meet us like this before." His smile faded, and his expression became serious again. "Raphael considered it a setup because he wasn't sure what to make of Alisa's kindness and hospitality. We've never had complete strangers welcome us with open arms."

He looked angry now. "It doesn't excuse his behavior though, and after Sensei is finished with him, I'll have some talking of my own to do with him."

He sighed, and then smiled, bowing to each of them again. "I must go now, and take everyone home. We are honored to have been welcomed here."

Alisa smiled. "You are very welcome, Leonardo. I do hope you'll come again some time."

She bowed to him, and his smile turned a little shy. "Perhaps I will."

He then walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

The two girls remained silent as they heard the sounds of the Turtles leaving their apartment.

"Well that was... bizarre. I'm really not sure what to make of these guys Alisa. I mean... Leonardo seems nice and whathisname... Michelangelo? He seemed like a big kid. The other one was pretty nice too but Raphael..." She shook her head. "I don't like him." 

Alisa got to her feet, and walked to the door. "He didn't make a very good first impression," she answered, "But don't judge too quickly just yet, L." She headed down the hall towards the living room again.

"Yeah well, the first impression is the most important I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "Either way you got to meet your prince charming so I guess tonight wasn't a total failure."

Alisa flushed. "L! I told you, I just wanted to meet him."

She found the living room empty when they arrived. Even Casey was gone. She went to the door, and positioned the locks in place. She stepped away from the door, and continued to the kitchen, talking as she went. "Now I go on with my life, and he his."

L smiled; trying her hardest not to say anything... it didn't work. "Okay so... hypothetically... not saying this in any seriousness but if your Mister Leonardo were to ask you to accompany him for a candle lit dinner... somewhere... _would_ you say yes? Hypothetically! Just asking for fun!"

Alisa turned to face her, faltering for a moment, and then sighed deeply. "I don't know."

She sat down at the kitchen table, and stared at her plate with the untouched slice of pizza still resting on it. "We could only be friends anyway, L."

L remained standing for the moment, a slightly sad expression suddenly appearing on her face. "You shouldn't be afraid to open up to someone Alisa. I know I'm not one to talk but... Well hell if you can accept me for who I am I'm imagining that accepting someone for being... a giant... turtle... might only be slightly different. My God I sound insane."

Alisa shook her head. "No, you don't sound insane," she answered, quietly, "You're right. I do accept him for what he is." She looked up at her friend. "But, L, I barely know him. It'll take time to become friends, and even if there was the faintest chance of developing something deeper later, there's probably no way it could really work." 

She picked up her luke warm pizza slice, and nibbled on it. 

"Well gee Alisa," L said as she finally sat down. "I wasn't saying you should run up and hump his leg the next time you see him. Hell for all we know he might not even be attracted to human girls. I was just asking a silly question that's all. It's not like either of us are even in the market for a relationship... well not me anyway."

Alisa shook her head. "I can't have one either," she said, softly, "I'm already a danger to you with all the shit I'm in with everyone trying to kill me. I can't involve anyone else."

"You can't make that decision for people; they have to make it for themselves. Personally I'd rather be with my best friend and be in danger than be without her and safe. If I feel that way then there's got to be a guy out there who feels the same. Not everyone in New York is an inconsiderate jackass... I think." She reached for another slice of pizza and studied Alisa's expression.

"I know." Alisa was quiet as she continued to eat her dinner, deep in thought. After a while, she began speaking again, but the subject had changed. "Tomorrow, we'll hit every place we can to find a job. Hopefully we'll find one in the same place together."

She finished her second slice of pizza, and then stood up to put her plate in the sink. "I'm getting a shower, and heading to bed now. You can stay up longer if you want."

She shuffled out of the kitchen, and to the bathroom.

After finishing her pizza L put the leftovers in the fridge and wiped the crumbs off the table. Eventually she ended up back on the couch, idly flipping channels but not really paying attention to anything that was on. She was thinking about all that had happened in the past 24 hours, her reaction to seeing the turtles in particular. It was terrifying to think she was hallucinating again, and just the thought of it made her feel twitchy. Finally she turned off the TV, flipped the lights off and snuggled down on the couch to go to bed.

After taking her shower, and dressing in her pajamas, Alisa laid in bed trying to go to sleep. Instead, she was staring up at the ceiling, her mind running through all the past events of the day. Her last thought landed on Leonardo. She knew L was only playing with her about him, but what if it could be true?

She shook her head of the thought. It wouldn't. He'd probably never be interested in that way. She sighed, and turned over on her side, letting sleep finally claim her.

She was never aware of the shadow that moved outside her window, and then faded into the night.


	7. Part Seven: Day Four part one

**Beginning: Part Seven  
Day Four I**

L woke up on the floor. It happened every now and then and each time she was more and more grateful that the girls didn't keep the coffee table too close to the couch. She grumbled to herself as she stood and stretched, giving her sore back the opportunity to scream at her in a very painful language. When she was finally ready to actually move somewhere she peeked into the kitchen and noticed Alisa wasn't there. With a shrug she shuffled into the bathroom, silently calling first dibs on the hot water.

Alisa awoke to the shower running. She yawned, and sat up, stretching a little. She got out of bed, and walked to her closet, pulling out some clothes. She dressed in a pair of cream colored cotton pants, and a blue blouse with tiny white rose blossoms printed all it over. She slipped her feet into socks and shoes, and then headed out of the room to the kitchen to make breakfast.

The most recent events in her and Alisa's lives did little to calm L's sometimes random sense of paranoia. Just knowing that Leonardo and Raphael had been watching them and that Leonardo was able to get into their apartment made her question every shadow she thought she saw. Feeling particularly vulnerable in the shower, she washed quickly and hopped into her clothes after only briefly drying herself off. When she left the bathroom she looked around, saw nothing, and headed into the kitchen where she could hear Alisa making breakfast.

"Good morning," Alisa greeted her. She curiously watched her friend glance around the room as she came in. "Looking for something?"

"No," L lied. "But coffee would be nice."

Alisa gave her a suspicious look.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little paranoid that random ninjas are watching us from the shadows. I have every right! But I'm fine, really... though I was serious about the coffee." She filled the kettle and put it on the stove, once again wondering why she didn't own a coffee pot.

"I think we're pretty safe." Alisa finished scrambling the eggs, and dumped them onto a plate. She then began frying up some sausage links. "So, where do you want to start on our job hunt this morning?"

"Doesn't really matter. I guess the closer to home the better though. We can just start wherever is closest and move out from there. The more applications we put in the more chance we have of actually getting a job soon. God I'd love to be able to be picky about this... but nope." While she waited for her water to boil she grabbed the instant coffee, sugar and creamer, and as an afterthought a coffee cup.

"All right then." The sausage was cooked, and Alisa carried both breakfast items to the table. She then sat down, and selected her portions, then passed them to L. She picked up her fork, and started to eat. 

After piling some of the sausage and eggs onto her plate L hurried over to the stove where her water was boiling merrily. She poured her coffee and was soon at the table eating breakfast along with Alisa.

The girls chatted idly while they ate, the subject of ninjas or giant turtles not coming up once though it was on both their minds. Though she didn't want to admit it Alisa's mind kept occasionally wandering back to Leonardo, while L was beginning to feel more and more self conscious about her freak out the night before. She decided that if she ever was in the presence of the Turtles again, she'd explain to them exactly what had happened. Most people had heard of schizophrenia but didn't really understand it, and she sure as hell didn't want anyone thinking she was hearing voices telling her to kill people or rape cows or something. To L both killing people and cow raping were equally bad if it involved her.

When breakfast was over they cleaned up the kitchen and other than a fiasco involving a roach skittering across Alisa's shoe the morning passed uneventfully. Soon the two girls were ready to go out and face the hassle of picking up applications.

Grabbing her messenger bag L followed Alisa out of the apartment and onto the busy streets of New York. In truth this was the easy part of the job hunting process. Today all they had to do was go around picking up as many applications as humanly possible, which they would then fill out once they got home and return tomorrow. For the moment both girls were feeling pretty confident about their possibilities.

"Here we have a lovely eatery with quick service and a wide variety of food items," L said, motioning towards the door they were about to enter.

Alisa laughed. "It's a McDonalds."

"Well yes, but if you say it that way it sounds so negative. Shoo shoo, on we go!" She shooed Alisa inside and in minutes the two were back on the sidewalk with applications in hand. "Oh yeah, we scored the applications!"

Laughing again, Alisa urged L to keep going and to save her celebrating for later.

The girls continued to walk along the avenue. The next stops included a pizza eatery, a Burger King, and even a grocery store to collect applications. When the girls each had an arm full of papers, they decided to call it a day, and head back home.

"We were certainly fruitful in our search," Alisa remarked, as they stepped inside their apartment, "I hope someone will hire us from one of these places."

"Yeah," L replied. 

They carried their stack of papers to the kitchen, and laid them on the table. They would fill them out later.

"Sooo... it's lunch time," L said. "Eating out isn't an option I guess since we should save our money and we did have pizza last night. But I was thinking maybe a picnic? That is, if we're brave enough. Nothing's happened to us so far today!"

Alisa thought it over, and then nodded. "All right. We'll have it in the park."

She began opening various cupboards, taking inventory of their supplies. They had enough to fix a picnic though afterwards they would seriously have to go grocery shopping. "What do you want to bring?"

"Sandwiches are fine with me. I can seriously live the cheap food life, unfortunately ramen doesn't really go well with picnic." She began rummaging through the fridge to inspect the lunch meat for mold. "I think we have some chips in one of the cabinets, I'm not sure."

Alisa noticed the bag of chips L mentioned, and confirmed they did. She brought those down, and set them on the countertop.

"So chips, and sandwiches. What else? Cookies?" She rummaged around until she found a half eaten container of Oreos.

"Oh hell yes cookies! And sodas, we're almost out by the way." L retrieved the lunch meat and sodas from the fridge, as well as various condiments they may need for their sandwich making pleasure. "Do we have something to carry all this in?" she asked as she began to prepare the sandwiches.

"Um..." Alisa knelt down to the lower cabinets, and began searching through them. L heard various rattles of crockery as Alisa moved them aside.

A few moments later, Alisa emitted a triumphant "Yeah!", and pulled out a small cooler. "I think this will do," she said, as she stood up with it, "I just need to wash it out first."

"Oh good, I hate it when my sandwiches have that cooler funk aftertaste." She finished up fixing the sandwiches and afterwards put them into little baggies. When Alisa was done washing out the cooler and toweling it off L carefully placed their lunch inside. "I think that's it!"

"Yeah." 

Alisa picked up the cooler, and carried it to the door. The two girls stepped out of the apartment once again, this time heading to Central Park for what they hoped would be a peaceful picnic lunch. 

"So far so good," L said cheerfully as they walked. "We picked up our applications, we came home and we've made it this far without incident. I told you today would be better than yesterday... not that it would really take much. Yesterday was horrible."

Alisa nodded. "I know."

She was really grateful the day seemed to be going smoothly. She felt more relaxed and not so on edge without looking into every shadow-filled corner for danger. Now if it would just stay that way. 

Ten minutes later, they reached the park, and traveled the path inside until they came to a nice clearing with tables scattered around.

"This seems like a good spot," Alisa suggested.

"Then this is where we eat!"

They sat at one of the tables and began unpacking the food.

"I used to come here as a kid with my family y'know," L said. "My big sister and I would play until we annoyed the crap out of our parents and they finally decided it was time to go home." She laughed. "Of course that was years before I was diagnosed." 

Alisa smiled. "My parents used to bring me here as a kid too. I didn't have any siblings to play with, but I played with the other kids in the park. My favorite place was the fountain, and the lake with the boats."

She sighed deeply, her smile fading as she felt a slight twinge of sadness creep over her. She'd mourned, and gotten past her parents' deaths for the most part, but every now and then it still hurt.

L suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry, I should have thought before I said anything. I know it's got to hurt..." It hurt enough knowing your parents were alive and didn't want anything to do with you, she could only imagine what it was like for them to be dead.

Alisa shook her head. "It's okay. I need to remember."

She picked up a sandwich, and removed it from its bag. She bit into the bologna on white. She swallowed before continuing to speak. "I just can't see how your parents treat you the way they do. It's wrong." 

She shrugged. "I can kinda understand... they tried to help me but I wasn't exactly very appreciative. After I... let myself out of the hospital and refused to go back they gave me the choice. Go back or leave for good. I wasn't going back. I mean it wasn't like some hideous torture chamber like you see on TV sometimes but they weren't going to make me better. So my parents got their perfect daughter and got rid of their flawed one."

Alisa looked angry and disgusted. "I would never treat my own child like that, different or not." She bit her lip. "That's what wrong with most people. They fear and shun what they don't understand, or isn't like them."

"It used to upset me... and it still does from time to time, but I've just sort of come to accept it. I mean I think I'm doing pretty well without them personally. If I was still with them I'd no doubt still be living at home under the close eye of my mother. I couldn't live like that, I need a certain degree of freedom. That could be why I hate being stuck inside the apartment for long periods of time... or that could just be because I'm fidgety." She laughed. "Either way it's a pretty good reason."

"As long as you're happy." 

Alisa took another bite of her sandwich, and then followed it with a few chips. There was a warm breeze rather than a cool one like the past two days. Maybe that meant it would stay dry tonight.

They sat in silence as they ate, and once she was done L left the table in favor for the grass. After checking to make sure she wasn't in danger of landing in doggy doo or ant hills she spread out on her back and stared up into the sky.

Alisa finished her own lunch shortly after, and joined L on the ground. She didn't lie down, but sat beside her friend instead. She lifted her head to the pale blue sky. A few white puffy clouds drifted by lazily.

"This has been nice," she commented, "I hope the day ends as equally well as it began."

"Yeah," L said somewhat dreamily. "Given the shit we've been through lately it's been nice to just tackle the day with complete optimism and be rewarded for it. It sounds cheesy but on this particular moment in time, things really do seem perfect."

Alisa nodded. "That they do." She finally lay back on the grass herself. She remembered she used to do this as a little girl, and would imagine shapes in the clouds. She tried now to see if she could.

Once again falling into silence, but this time a pleasant comfortable one, the girls laid on the grass. Before L knew it, she had fallen asleep. 

Alisa glanced over at L, and found her asleep. Despite the fact all was peaceful, she wasn't about to let her guard down that much. She must remain alert. She sat up, and began keeping watch. 

Suddenly the air around them seemed very still, almost enough to unnerve even Alisa. Looking around she noticed they were alone in the park. Had they always been alone or had everyone left? And when did the breeze stop? Now little noises like twigs snapping and leaves rustling seemed incredibly loud, no doubt enhanced by the sudden silence and Alisa's sudden alertness. She began to wonder if she should wake L up when a rustling noise louder than all the others grabbed her attention.

A squirrel darted out of the bushes, quickly scampering for the nearest tree. Alisa nearly passed out from relief, and laughed at herself for being so afraid. She then shook her head, and sighed. She didn't need all of this stress. It was starting to make her jump at every noise.

She was beginning to relax again, when she sensed a presence behind her, and turned just in time to see a person clad in a ninja black dogi with the three-flame symbol; Foot. Before she was able to scream, he lunged at her, and immediately silenced her with a wet cloth. She briefly inhaled a strong, sweet scent, and she realized the cloth was soaked in chloroform.

He held the cloth tightly with one hand to her face while his arm snaked around her waist. She struggled to free herself from his grip, but she was weakening quickly. Though Alisa held her breath, she had already breathed enough of the chemical for it to work. She was starting to feel dizzy and sleepy, but still she kept fighting.

"Master Shredder will be pleased," he hissed softly in her ear, "Soon he will finish the job." 

All she was able to do was emit a short, faint cry before passing out completely.

When L woke up some time later she was startled to realize that Alisa was gone. If it were any other scenario that wouldn't mean much but the two girls had been in the park and were making a habit of being attacked. This seemed bad... really bad.

She looked around frantically, getting to her feet in seconds. Calling Alisa's name did no good and it was soon becoming apparent that she wasn't anywhere in the immediate vicinity. L knew Alisa, and she would have never left her sleeping friend voluntarily.

Mumbling curses she ran as fast as she could back to the apartment. When she reached her door she wasn't surprised to find it open and the apartment a wreck. Whoever had kidnapped Alisa had been there first, and apparently didn't give a damn if L knew it. She ran a mental checklist of who the hell could have kidnapped her friend and the only people she could think of were the Purple Dragons and the Foot. The Purple Dragons would have taken her too no doubt, or would have been stupid enough to at least wake her in the struggle. On the other hand she wasn't sure if the Foot would have done this to her apartment. From Alisa's explanation they always sounded so elite... but she guessed that didn't matter.

With one of her knives in her hand in case anyone was still around L made her way through the mess over to the fridge where thankfully Casey's number remained. She grabbed the piece of paper and deciding that using a payphone would be better than remaining in the apartment just in case, she ran to the pizza place that was only feet from the apartment complex. Once inside she dialed the number and prayed that Casey was home.

"Hello?"

"Casey! Casey you have to come get me, Alisa's gone!"

"Hold on a second, what are you talking about?"

"She's gone! We were in the park and I'd fallen asleep- yes I know how stupid that is you don't have to tell me. When I woke up she was gone and when I got home our apartment was a wreck." She looked around the room suspiciously and lowered her voice. "I think it was the Foot." 

That was all it took, Casey was off the phone and on his way within seconds.

---

When Alisa came to, she found she was no longer in the park. She was lying on a cot in a darkened room. She tried to sit up, but her head started to ache from the effects of the chloroform, and she was forced to lie back down. She resigned herself to her current condition, and looked around. The room was tiny, and sparse. Aside from the cot she laid on, there was no other furniture. There were no windows, or any other light source.

She didn't know exactly where she was, but she was certain of who this place belonged to. She was at the mercy of these assassins, and it was only a matter of time before they'd kill her too. Her small, thin frame began shaking terribly with fright. She didn't want to die. She had come too far for it to end like this.

She wished there was someone who could help her. L was probably frantic by now, and calling Casey. Alisa knew he would come, but he would be against impossible odds if he came alone. He'd have to have reinforcements. Maybe he would ask the Turtles, even Leonardo. At the thought of him, she suddenly felt overwhelming sadness wash over her. She'd probably never get to see him again. There was no way now they would ever have a chance together.

Very softly, she began to cry.

---

L had no doubt that Casey had sped to get her and for the first time she saw the beat up black van he drove. She should have assumed something was up but she climbed in the passenger's side and simply leaned back, not bothering to ask where they were going.

"Tell us what you know about what happened."

L would have fallen out of her seat had she not been buckled in. She turned to see all four turtles in the back of the van.

"I... I don't know. I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone, there was absolutely no sign of her. When I got back to the apartment the door was open and the place was wrecked so I ran to a payphone to call Casey. I know the Purple Dragons aren't exactly fans of us and the Foot have been looking for her since they killed her parents." By now she was shaking and flipping all three rubber bands on her wrist rapidly, not even feeling the sting.

"You expect us to believe that she just disappeared and you didn't even wake up?" Raphael asked with obvious skepticism.

"Raph if the Foot wanted Alisa there'd be no reason to bother with L," Donatello pointed out.

Raph glared at L, still suspicious. "It just doesn't sound right to me." 

"Right or not Alisa's been kidnapped and we have to help her," Leonardo said.

"Of course you'd say that," Raph replied with a snort.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please, you've been soft on this girl since the minute you saw her, get over yourself!" 

"Guys!" Casey shouted, interrupting the argument. "Can you please shut up long enough to tell me where the hell I'm going?"

Donatello informed Casey of their destination and thankfully the argument ended for the moment.

"So you... know these guys then? The Foot?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back," Michelangelo said casually. "They've been mad at us ever since we started trying to stop them from destroying the city."

"I can imagine."

"Do you have any idea why they killed Alisa's parents?" Leonardo asked.

L shook her head. "She never said, I don't even know if she knows. We've talked about it but I know it's a painful subject so I don't really bring it up much y'know."

"This doesn''t make sense, even for the Foot." L didn't care to turn around but she could _feel_ Raphael's eyes on her. "Why should be believe you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why should we believe you? We don't even know you."

Leonardo was obviously growing angry at his brother. "Raph that's enough!"

"No Leo, let her answer. Why should we believe some crazy girl we just met?"

L closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Raphael I will tell you once more before I attempt to slit your throat... and I will, whether I have a chance or not. I am _not_ crazy. I am schizophrenic. I'm paranoid, I sometimes smell or feel things that aren't there, and on very rare occasions I see things that aren't there which is why I freaked out when I first met you. I sometimes laugh or cry when I shouldn't, and I don't like people I don't know touching me. I am _not_ a pathological liar and I do _not_ have a problem distinguishing reality from fantasy. Other than being a little mentally ill I'm relatively normal."

"Give her a break Raph, I know L, she's not some kind of weirdo. If she says Alisa was kidnapped she was," Casey said, his eyes never leaving the road.

Raph seemed to accept this answer and oddly he was more amused by L threatening to slit his throat than offended. She knew she couldn't do it but she'd try anyway, he almost had to respect that... almost. He still didn't trust her.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent and the sun was just starting to set as they reached their destination.

---

Time was torture in and of itself, especially when one was waiting to face death. Alisa was aware that some time had passed, but she didn't how much. It wasn't very easy to see a watch in the dark.

Her head was feeling better, and she sat on the cot rather than lying. She was still as a statue, her eyes closed, and her breathing deep and rhythmic. She was trying a slight form of meditation she learned to help her remain calm. So far it seemed to be working. Suddenly, she heard a noise outside the door of her room, and opened her eyes. The door was roughly opened then, and a tall mountain of a man strode in. He had blonde hair that was tied back in a small pony tail, and wore a grey jumpsuit. He had a tattoo of a full dragon on his arm. 

The man grinned wickedly at her. "The Master has plans for you, girly."

He grabbed Alisa's arm, and yanked her hard off the cot. It took all she had not to cry out. He dragged her from the room, and into the hall, practically pulling her along behind him.

---

"So... what now?" L asked nervously.

Casey grabbed his golf bag and smiled. "Now we bust in there and grab Alisa!"

"Not exactly Casey." He turned to L. "But he has the basic idea."

"So that's just it? You don't have a plan?"

"You're new to this aren't you?" Michelangelo said.

Leo smiled. "Let us worry about that, you stay here."

"Whoa whoa whoa... that's my best friend in there... my only friend- no offense Casey. You can't expect me to just stay here!"

"Yeah we can," Raphael said quickly.

Donny ignored his brother. "L trust us, we're good at this sort of thing."

"And I appreciate that but you seem to be missing my point. Imagine one of your brothers was in there. Would you stay here in the van? I don't think so! Look, I'm no ninja but if you've failed to notice I don't exactly walk around unarmed." She swiftly pulled both knives from her boots, an action she'd practiced enough times that it looked fairly poetic by now. "And last I checked Casey wasn't a ninja either. I'm coming, deal with it."

The conversation was over, she was going and they knew that no matter how much they, especially Raph didn't like it. 

"At the very least stay with Casey." It was a command but the way Leo said it sounded more like a request and L appreciated that.

"Yeah, I'll protect you."

L rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thanks, you're a peach." 

Leonardo ignored their banter. "Is everyone ready?"

---

"I hear you've been messing with the Purple Dragons."

The burly man was making small talk with Alisa, but it was more to intimidate her than to be polite.

"Only because they messed with me," she shot back, "They didn't know when to leave well enough alone. It's not my fault they're a bunch of idiots."

She knew it would be better to hold her tongue, but she would not be scared into submission. The man roughly twisted her arm suddenly, and she let out a gasping cry. She bit her lip so hard that she began to taste blood as she tried to keep tears of pain in her eyes from flowing down her cheeks. He leaned towards her, his cold black eyes piercing her emerald green ones straight into her soul. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. She shivered, afraid now, and shrank back from him as far as her limited movement allowed.

"I suggest you watch your mouth, you little vixen," the man warned, "You will swiftly learn a smart attitude such as yours will get you killed."

_Isn't this why I'm here?_ she thought, somberly.

Alisa looked to the floor and only nodded submissively, remaining quiet. The man gave her a sneering grin, and patted her head like he would a dog. She shuddered inwardly at the touch.

"Good girl," he said, simply.

He continued to lead her down the long hall. A few minutes later, they finally reached the end of it, and came upon a set of double doors with a huge three-flame fire emblem of the Foot in the center. The doors parted open silently, and the man pushed Alisa inside the large room. At the back of the room, a man of Japanese descent sat at a low table. A huge black banner with the Foot symbol hung on the wall behind him, and two black iron fire pedestals stood on each side a few feet away. The flickering flames made the shadows in the room dance eerily, adding to the ominous atmosphere.

The Japanese man gave a slight smile as they entered. It was welcoming, but lacked warmth or friendliness. Alisa could feel the sheer power that emanated off his being, and where she was only slightly scared of the blonde man, she suddenly felt complete terror of this man. The blonde man bowed to him, and forced Alisa to do the same.

"Ah, Hun," the Japanese man addressed the burly man, "You have brought our guest? Excellent. You may leave us."

The man waved Hun away, and Alisa was left alone with the leader of the Foot.

---

L simply went with it, following the group as they made their way inside and quietly hurried towards their destination. She asked no questions but her mind was full of them. It was apparent that they had been to the building before and therefore knew where they were going. While that gave L a sense of assurance she still had a nagging sense of paranoia regarding the ease of their entry. If this was Foot headquarters where were all the Foot?

Her answer was given to her sooner than she had hoped. In the blink of an eye Foot ninjas were everywhere, and L suddenly wondered what the hell she'd gotten herself into. She wasn't disillusioned. She knew she was no match for these guys and she also knew that Alisa would probably yell at her for even trying, but L was stubborn. As the Turtles flew into action she clutched her knives with her own plan forming in her mind.

The Turtles fought with honor and she could respect that. She had to, their honor had saved both her and Alisa's lives. L however didn't have the luxury of such a thing and simply took to playing the vulture. She tried to remain as out of sight as possible, appearing only when one of the Turtles or Casey had knocked a ninja down long enough for her to attack. She was good with her knives, good enough to make quick work of most people, but ninjas were outside her realm of expertise. She took no pride in it but she was simply forced to remove the fallen ninjas from the fight permanently before they could get back up.

"Come on!" Leonardo yelled once enough of the ninjas were down that they had a relatively clear path.

When Leonardo ran they followed, Raphael taking up the rear and almost gleefully fighting off any Foot who dared attack him. He had a ferocity his brother's lacked and L realized that quickly. They were all excellent fighters but Raphael seemed to really enjoy himself, almost a little too much. It only made L feel more uneasy.

"Is everyone okay?" Leonardo asked, always the leader.

They had momentarily stopped in a corridor that for the time being was silent and free of Foot ninjas. She could see Donatello working on a hand held computer though she had no clue what exactly he was doing. 

"I'm fine," L said finally. "You all seem fairly comfortable with all this. Is it safe to say you've been here before?"

"We know The Shredder," Raphael replied without explanation.

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"There's no time to explain," Donny said. "We've got company coming."

For a second L thought this was something he learned from the computer he held but then she realized even she could see the ninjas coming at them from both sides.

"Shit... what now?"

"We do what we always do," Michelangelo told her, his trademark smile intact as always. "We go up." 

"Up?"

Donny pointed to a ventilation shaft which much like dark alleys are generally conveniently placed for just such an occasion. "Up." 

By now L felt she had no grasp on the situation at all. "Oh. Yeah, that makes sense... I guess."

"C'mon lady, no more talking."

Before she could protest Raphael grabbed her with one arm around the waist and the four turtles plus one vigilante and one increasingly disturbed young adult were in the ceiling. The space was cramped but L wasted no time putting as much distance between her and Raphael as possible.

"What is wrong with you, I just saved your life AGAIN."

"I know... and... thank you." She hated to have to say that to him. "But I... I don't like to be touched."

"What? Y'know you really are-" 

"Guys, can you please be quiet?" Leonardo hissed.

Michelangelo laughed quietly. "Yeah, you're totally ruining our stealth!"

Leo sighed but was happy enough when no more words were heard. It wasn't too long before they were only feet away from the room where Alisa was being held.


	8. Part Eight: Day Four part two

**Beginning: Part Eight  
Day Four II**

Alisa stood stiffly, trying not to let her fear show through. The Japanese man got to his feet with graceful ease, and walked to her. He stopped within a few feet, and regarded her almost thoughtfully. The same slight smile from earlier was on his lips.

"You have managed to elude my men and I for quite some time," he spoke in his accented voice quietly, "I am impressed."

Alisa merely swallowed, and then found the courage to answer. "You killed my family, and you were going to kill me. I don't understand. Who are you to do such a thing?"

"I am Oroku Saki, and it was an unfortunate misunderstanding," he replied, the smile never leaving his face, "I was there only to retrieve you, but your parents, like the fools they were, protected you." 

Alisa felt her eyes water with tears, but she blinked them away. He started walking around her in a slow circle, regarding her like a stalking lion would his next meal. She began to tremble slightly in spite of her efforts to remain calm.

"You are unique, young Alisa," he continued, stopping to face her again, "You have a rare gift, a natural affinity for the martial arts, and a strong spirit. You would serve me well."

For a moment, Alisa was too shocked to reply. What did he mean by rare gifts? Serve him? Serve him how? By working for the Foot? She started growing angry now, fury raging inside her at the very notion. She could never be with someone so evil and corrupt.

"I will never serve you," she hissed.

Saki's smile faded into a frown. "You dare defy me?" His voice was no longer quiet. It had changed into a low growl.

Alisa stood resolute, her head held proudly. "I am. I could never serve someone so dishonorable."

His expression suddenly turned into a snarl. "You are like the turtle creature, the one called Leonardo. He also defied me, and he faced my punishment once. You shall have the pleasure of the same."

Saki picked up a metal claw, and slipped the strap of the strange gauntlet onto his hand. Suddenly, he struck out with it, slashing deep in her right arm. Alisa screamed, and fell to her knees from the pain. She clutched at her arm, blood streaming heavily through her fingers. 

Saki stood above her, ready to deliver the next blow. 

Naturally it was at this moment that the Turtles made their entrance. They crashed through the vent in the ceiling, while L and Casey stayed behind and surveyed the situation. It killed L to see this man do something like that to Alisa, but she knew she had no chance in stopping him. She'd leave that to the experts.

Leonardo unsheathed his katanas the instant he landed. He made a strike at Saki, who defended the blow quickly with his claw. Leonardo swept his other sword, and the blade caught the man in the arm, drawing blood. Saki snarled, and sent a kick at Leonardo, which pushed him back a little. It was enough for the Japanese man to escape, and a hidden chamber opened up in the wall as he ran.

Leonardo gave chase, but with Saki's head start, he couldn't catch up.

"This is not yet over, Turtle!" he roared, as the panel closed, "I will have her!"

Leonardo sheathed his swords, growling in frustration and anger that he had failed to kill him. He then turned to where his brothers, Casey, and L were gathered around Alisa, and his rage gave away to worry. Alisa was sobbing quietly, all efforts to remain brave were gone. Blood was flowing like a river from her arm, and leaving a puddle on the floor. They needed to get her out fast for medical treatment.

"Donny, you take Alisa," Leonardo ordered. "Let's get out of here now."

"Can you... fix her? Shouldn't we take her to the emergency room?" L was trying her hardest not to panic. Instead she turned to Alisa and spoke in the calmest voice she could muster. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I fell asleep Alisa."

"Come on, we need to get her into the van," Donatello said, he too speaking as calmly as he could. "The cut's pretty deep and she's losing a lot of blood... I'm not sure this is something we can take care of Leo." 

Leo was cursing himself inwardly for letting Alisa get hurt. If he'd just moved quicker this wouldn't have happened.

"Leo? Are you coming bro?" Raphael asked before following his Donatello.

He looked up to see the rest of them were already out of the room.

Leo hurried to catch up with them.

"It's okay, L," Alisa answered her, weakly trying to assure her friend, "It's not your fault."

She closed her eyes, feeling drowsy and detached. Donatello's plastron was kind of hard, but it gave her a sort of comfort. She knew she was safe now. A brief thought of Leonardo passed her mind before she was succumbed to darkness.

In the van Casey sped to the emergency room, easily motivated once he saw how much blood Donatello was now wearing. By now L was in the back of the van keeping a close eye on Alisa, whose breathing was steady but becoming shallow. She had no doubt that if they were to make it to the hospital soon she'd be okay but if they took too long...

Involuntarily L let out a sob and once it started she couldn't stop. Her entire body was soon shaking and even she was aware this couldn't be good for Alisa's fragile health. 

Knowing by L's reaction to Raph's touch earlier that he'd probably get yelled at, Donatello put an arm around her, gently pulling her towards him while he signaled Leo to hold Alisa.

L didn't struggle; in fact she simply collapsed into Donatello, neither really realizing she was burying her face in her friend's blood. Meanwhile Leo held Alisa in a protective grasp. When he bent down to check her pulse no one heard what he whispered.

"I'm sorry..."

Leo felt bit of relief once he had detected Alisa's pulse, and found it was weak, but still steady. However, it did nothing to ease his guilt.

"She's fighting," he said, softly, "Her spirit is very strong." 

The second the van stopped Casey was out and opening the back door, carefully accepting Alisa from Leo's arms. L felt useless watching the limp body of her best friend being passed around like a doll. She made a motion to go with Casey but he was gone as soon as he had a firm grip on Alisa and Raph shut the van's doors.

"What are you doing? I have to go with them!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Raphael said. "Look at yourself."

For the first time L looked down and noticed her shirt was drenched in blood. She was unaware that her face looked quite similar. "So?"

"So they'll ask questions. It's bad enough that they're going to want to know what happened and Casey will have to come up with an answer." 

L backed away from Donatello and pressed her back against the van's wall. "She's my best friend..."

"It's not your fault L," Donatello said softly. "And it's not yours either Leo."

"Yeah, we guys can't blame yourself for what the Foot does." Mikey was used to being the funny guy but it was different when you were actually comforting people. He always felt a little uncomfortable in those situations.

Raphael eventually nodded. "They're right you know."

The five waited in silence hoping that Casey would return soon with news.

---

Alisa moaned softly, and slowly peeled her eyes open, blinking them a few times to clear her slightly blurred vision. She found she was in a bed, and dressed in a thin white cotton gown. She looked around the room, but as far as she could tell, she was alone. For a moment, she was confused, and couldn't remember what happened until she tried to move her right arm. Severe pain surged through her nerves, causing her to give a short wail of agony, and the memories came rushing back along with it. She remembered Oroku Saki, and their talk together. Then came the fiery pain, and blood; a lot of blood. She also had a vague recollection of her rescue.

She glanced at her arm. It was thickly laden with bandages and gauze, and nearly covered her entire arm up to her shoulder. Oroku Saki had done this. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and she began to sob. At least she was still alive, but the Foot had left their mark on her once again.

---

Casey returned to the van what easily could have been hours later, no one really had any idea how long it had actually been. He slid into the front seat and turned to see those behind him. The back of the van was a mess, blood was smeared everywhere including all over Donatello, Leonardo and L.

"She's gonna be okay," he assured everyone. "They're gonna keep her over night but she'll be released tomorrow as long as her arm isn't infected or anything like that."

L had stopped crying by now but she was still sitting as far from the others as she could, and she stared at him with eyes that looked like they could begin to cry again at any moment. "I want to see her. Is she awake?"

"She wasn't when I was there but she might be now, I dunno. Why don't you come back to my place to get cleaned up and we'll come back then? You shouldn't go in there covered in blood."

L nodded. "I need my clothes... our apartment... it's..."

"It would probably be a good idea to get some clothes and stay with Casey for a little while," Donatello suggested. "If Saki is going to come after Alisa again you two shouldn't be in your apartment." 

"Yeah I got a couch you two can-"

"Casey!"

"Er... right, sorry. You girls can take my bed." He sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you," L said quietly. "All of you. This means so much to me, and to Alisa too obviously. It sounds weird I guess but she's really all I have." 

"Nuh uh! Now you have us too!" Michelangelo said with a smile.

L smiled back at him, and even managed a tiny laugh.

"You wanna come up here?" Casey asked, motioning to the passenger seat. "It's gotta be more comfortable then back there."

L climbed into the passenger's seat and buckled herself in. Casey started the van and they drove back to her apartment in silence.

---

After a while, Alisa cried herself weary, and fell asleep. When she awakened again, a nurse was pattering around the room. The woman was setting up a wheeled cart near the bed. Alisa watched her quietly as she worked.

The woman noticed the young girl was awake, and smiled warmly at her. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Alisa gave a silent nod, and the nurse looked pleased. "Good. Do you feel well enough to eat? I have brought you some dinner."

Only now did Alisa realize how hungry she was. "Yes," she answered, softly.

The nurse removed the cover off a tray on the cart, and revealed a full course meal from the hospital's cafeteria. It smelled delicious. The woman arranged the food for Alisa to reach easily.

"If you need anything, just press this button here." The nurse directed Alisa's attention on the control box of the bed to the nurse call button. "Someone will come to assist you."

The woman smiled at her, and then walked towards the door.

"Oh, and you have a couple of visitors," she added, as she stepped out of the room.

Alisa looked up as L walked into the room with Casey hanging slightly behind.

"I'm gonna go... see if I can find a snack or something," he said, suddenly feeling like he was intruding. "Want anything?"

"No thank you Casey," Alisa replied with a small smile.

L was too busy trying not to have a total breakdown again to even bother hearing him. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Tired," Alisa sighed.

She closed her eyes then, and used her good arm to cover her face with her hand.

"I'm so sorry, L," she whispered.

Tears ran down her cheeks, and she gasped out a soft sob. "I-I just don't understand why."

"You're sorry? Sorry about what? I'm the one who fell asleep. I'm the one who should be sorry." She laughed, somewhat bitterly. "I guess it's natural to feel guilty. Leonardo is really beating himself up about you getting hurt."

Alisa was surprised at this information, and looked up at L. "Why? It's not his fault." 

She shook her head. "It is my fault, and now I've dragged more people that shouldn't be into this mess."

"Babe, I was gonna be in it if you liked it or not. And you didn't drag them into it they got themselves into it... it's what they do, they help people. Hell, by the end of the night even Raphael wasn't giving me a hard time anymore. And Leonardo... he feels like he let you down. I know I've joked a lot about you having a thing for him but I'm serious when I say it seems he really cares for you, even though you guys just met." She shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe it's just me. I'm serious though, all jokes aside. And if so, you're a lucky girl. He'll do his best to protect you from now on."

Alisa looked sad, absently fingering the edge of the blanket. "L, I'm grateful you look out for my best interests, as I do for you, but I don't think Leonardo and I can be anything more than friends."

She sounded certain, but deep inside her heart, she dared to feel a sense of hope it would be otherwise. She sighed heavily.

"I do appreciate that he is worried for me," she said, softly.

She reached for the dinner roll lying in its container on the tray then, and began nibbling on it. 

"Well I wouldn't worry about any of that just yet. You gotta get to know him before you start with the 'just friends' bit girl!"

Now she was back to her good natured teasing. "And whether it's this thing with the Foot or the whole different species thing that's making you say that... well either one is just a silly excuse but I'll let you keep thinking it for now."

She looked around the room. It had been the first time she'd been in a hospital since she left her parents house, and she wasn't entirely thrilled about being there.

"Oh, we're gonna be able to take you home tomorrow!"

Alisa smiled. "That's good. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

She took a bigger bite of the piece of bread, and chewed thoughtfully. She glanced at L again.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, "Do you want anything on this tray?"

"No I'm fine, I'm not really hungry. Besides, I shouldn't eat your food, you're the one who got the crap kicked out of you by some eccentric gay bastard. Seriously have you _seen_ the building he lives in? There is no way a man who inhabits a building like that is straight. No freakin' way!"

Alisa laughed. "I think his sexuality hardly matters, L."

She grew quiet a moment later, and her expression turned serious again. "He's an evil man, L. Pure evil."

She shivered as she remembered how frightened she was in his presence.

"Well they'll get him... and if they can't they'll at the very least protect you to the best of their ability, and from what I've seen they're pretty damn able. Oh, and we're staying at Casey's for a little while. It's a bit of a mess but... oh."

She remembered that Alisa hadn't heard what happened to their apartment. "Um... when I woke up and you were gone I went back to our apartment and... it was trashed. The door was open, things were ripped up, broken, thrown all over the place... I don't know if it was related to you disappearing, if someone was trying to make a statement or what. But Donatello thought it would be a good idea if we stayed with Casey for a little while."

Alisa felt she had been punched in the stomach. As if things weren't bad enough already, they no longer had a home to go to. It was just like that night two years ago all over again.

She was so sick of crying, but she dissolved into tears once more.

Carefully L put her arms around her friend, being extra careful not to hurt her. "It's going to be okay Alisa, I promise. Casey's place isn't that bad and hey... he has cable. We were always talking about wanting to find another place to live anyway."

She knew her attempts were horrible but she was trying to make Alisa feel better anyway. "In a few months I'm sure everything will be back to normal, hell a few weeks maybe."

Alisa sniffled, wiping her eyes with the palm of her good hand. She gave a shuddering breath.

"I-I hope so," she choked out.

She wasn't hungry anymore, and set the forgotten half-eaten roll back on the tray. She closed her eyes, and emotionally and physically exhausted, she fell asleep nearly in L's arms.

The last thing L wanted to do was leave, but unfortunately by the time Casey had come back the nurse was insisting that Alisa get some rest. Reluctantly she helped the nurse move Alisa to the bed without waking her, and after saying a quiet goodbye she turned to leave.

"I believe your friend will be ready to be discharged tomorrow morning," the nurse said, catching up with L and Casey in the hall. "She seems to be doing fine, we just wanted to monitor her just in case." 

L nodded. "Yeah, she lost a lot of blood... I know." 

"Do you know what happened to her? I don't want to pry but... well this sort of thing looks a little suspicious, you understand."

"She's into martial arts and she's learning to use swords... it didn't go so well," L lied. She knew Alisa would be mortified at the tale but hopefully she wouldn't have to find out. Either way it was better than telling the truth. Thankfully the nurse bought it.

L fell asleep in the van on the way home, and Casey ended up carrying her upstairs and putting her into bed. He shook his head and sighed as he turned the light off and headed for the couch. He thought his life was complicated before, now things were getting even crazier.


	9. Part Nine: Day Five part one

**Beginning: Part Nine  
Day Five I**

Alisa woke up early next morning. The dinner tray had been cleared while she slept, and a new tray held breakfast. She was starving by now, and carefully picked up the plate of food with her good hand. She unwrapped the plastic fork, and ravenously attacked the eggs.

It would be a few hours before she could leave, and she could hardly wait until then. She was starting to grow restless with staying in bed.

---

As exhausted as she was L could have slept forever, but she hadn't slept very well and was already awake and dressed, making coffee in a real coffee pot for once. The sound of her in the kitchen woke Casey up and he stumbled in sleepily.

"What time is it?" 

"Time for you to put on some pants!"

He looked down and realizing he was still in his boxers he darted out of the room, returning a minute later. 

"I thought I'd make some coffee and we could go to the hospital. I'm sure Alisa's going crazy by now if she's awake." 

"Coffee? No breakfast?"

L shook her head. "Too jittery for breakfast, I just want coffee." The statement made no sense. "Besides, don't think we're going to be cooking for you just because we're women. We'll chip in where we can but we're not your personal chefs."

Casey raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't even say anything like that! Jeeze, women are so defensive!"

She laughed as he grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet and made little grumbly noises as he poured himself a bowl. L was in a very cheerful mood this morning and for once couldn't wait to get to the hospital. 

"The guys are probably going to stop by tonight to talk to Alisa and make sure everything's okay," Casey said as he sat down. "You aren't going to have any problem with that will you?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well so far you and Raph seem pretty set on killing each other." 

"Only because he's an insensitive suspicious jackass. And as long as he leaves me alone, I'll leave him alone. Besides..." she smiled slightly. "I think Alisa will be happy to see them." 

Casey arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? Just what I said! I mean they saved her, she's gonna want to thank them!"

"Right... why do I have a feeling I'm missing something?"

"Casey dear you're missing a lot. Now hurry up, I wanna go." Clearly she was taking her coffee to go.

---

After Alisa finished breakfast, the nurse came in, and took the empty tray away. Then she checked Alisa's wrappings on her arm, and other vitals. She seemed satisfied with Alisa's condition, and the woman left to tend make the rest of her rounds.

Alisa settled back into the pillows, and turned on the television. She browsed through the endless channels, experiencing the pleasures of cable. She found an early morning cartoon that interested her, and watched as she waited.

---

"Why are so many people awake this early?" Casey grumbled, squinting into the sun as he fought the morning traffic.

"Y'know if you didn't spend all night beating people in the park-" 

"Then people would be getting killed in the park." 

L paused. "Fair enough. It is really brave... what you do. If not a little crazy. Is that how you met..." She trailed off, still having trouble referring to them as "the turtles". 

"Yeah. After Raph and I tried to kick each other's butts we realized we'd make better friends than enemies."

"Oh, so he just does that to everyone he meets then?"

"That's Raph for ya. See, it's nothing personal, he's a jerk to everybody." 

"Good to know."

She fidgeted in her seat as they drove, snapping at two of her rubber bands rapidly. She was definitely feeling very impatient. In her opinion it took them way too long to get to the hospital and when they finally did she leapt out of the door before Casey went to find a parking space. 

"Morning!" She chirped as she entered Alisa's room. 

Alisa turned her head away from the television at the sudden sound of L's voice, and smiled broadly as she saw her friend. "Good morning, L," she greeted, "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

Casey stepped in the room, lagging somewhat behind L. Alisa gave him a smile as well. "Good morning, Casey." 

"Not really, no... but that doesn't matter! You get to come home today, _that_ is what matters. Casey's even promised to clean up a little bit later today!"

Casey looked thrilled at the idea.

"He's a little fussy because I actually made him wake up this morning. But I somehow figured he'd be a little upset if I took the van without him. Though... that would fix the seating arrangement issue. Ah well, I'll just sit in the back!"

L placed a plastic grocery bag on the bed. "I brought some clothes for you to wear."

Alisa smiled. "Great."

She pulled out a simple t-shirt, jeans, and her pale blue slippers. She glanced first at L, then at Casey, and back to L again. "I'm going to need help."

Casey promptly headed for the door. "Right. I'm out of here."

L giggled and shut the door behind him. "Oh by the way," she said as she helped Alisa get dressed. "Casey said the guys would be coming over tonight to ask you some questions. I of course said you probably wouldn't mind but if it's too soon to talk about or something Casey can tell them to do it another time."

Alisa shook her head. "No, it's fine. They can come over."

She slid her feet into her shoes, and stood up from the bed with L's assistance.

"I don't know what's involved in checking out, but I guess you have to do that yourself," L said. "Hopefully Casey won't stay gone too long, I imagine you probably don't want to stick around here any longer than you have to. Personally I'm ready to get you home."

Alisa walked to the door, keeping her injured arm close to her side. L opened the door, and the two girls stepped in the hall where Casey was waiting. The three all trooped to the nurses' station, and Alisa began the progress of checking out. She was given a large sack of bandages and gauze, plus strict instructions to change the wrappings on her arm daily. She was to keep it dry, and medicated.

She was to come back in three weeks to get the stitches taken out.

After Alisa was finished receiving her instructions she was finally free and they headed towards the van. Casey helped Alisa into the passenger seat while L climbed in the back. Somehow in her good mood she'd forgotten that there had been no time to clean the van out yet, and the remnants of Alisa's injuries were dried up here and there. L looked away and instead focused her attention on her friends in the front.

"I guess this means we should limit our leisurely walks. It's a pity, they were going so well," L said sarcastically.

Alisa chuckled quietly, but didn't reply. She stayed relatively silent for the whole trip to Casey's apartment. 

It was a nice little place, and was a bit bigger than hers and L's apartment had been. Once the three entered, Alisa sat down on the couch, holding her arm in her lap.

"Like I said, he has cable!" L said, setting the remote next to Alisa's good arm. "And a fair supply of snacks... mostly junk food of course, nothing good for our girlish figures. Just ask if you want anything." 

"I'm gonna go back to your apartment and get anything that looks important. No point in leaving your stuff around for a bunch of punks to just walk in and steal. You girls gonna be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, no problem. Oh, and Casey..." She walked up next to him and leaned close enough so she could whisper. "Do you think you could clean the blood out of your van, or at least put a blanket over it or something? I don't want Alisa to see it."

"Yeah no problem." He waved goodbye before leaving.

Alisa busied herself for the moment changing channels with the remote. There was so many to choose from, but again she found the station she had been watching at the hospital, and decided to leave it on there.

She got a couch cushion to prop her arm on instead of her lap, and settled back into the couch. L joined her, sitting down beside her. She was careful not to bump the cushion.

"I hate to ask... 'cause I know they'll ask you later... and you don't have to answer if you don't want... but do you know why they took you?" L asked, suddenly feeling extra fidgety.

Alisa looked at her, and then shook her head slowly. "No," she answered, softly, "No, I don't."

She lifted her eyes to the ceiling, briefly noting the absence of water stains here.

"Saki told me I was unique," she continued, quietly, "That I had a rare gift. I don't understand what he meant by that."

She sighed. "He never intended to kill me all along. He just wanted me to serve him."

"I wonder if that will still be his goal now that you've told him to go to hell... y'know in other words." She chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated the sudden turn their lives had taken.

Alisa shook her head. "I don't know, and I don't want to think about it."

She looked away, and laid her head to the side of the couch, signaling the conversation was over.

L sat and watched television for a little while but her mind was working too quickly for her to sit still. Eventually she slipped into the kitchen to examine the contents of the cabinets just in case there actually was some real food hiding amongst the junk. She wasn't really hungry but it would be a good idea to plan ahead for lunch. Of course this was really just an excuse for her to escape the tense mood of the living room that she knew she wasn't helping.

Alisa was beginning to feel tired again as she stared at the television screen, not really watching it. She vaguely heard L rummaging around in the kitchen. A few moments later, Alisa closed her eyes, and dozed off to sleep. 

After realizing that she'd definitely have to either ask Casey to run to the grocery store or simply take the van and do it herself L decided to return to the living room. When she found Alisa asleep however she decided that rather than wake her she'd simply make a go at cleaning up Casey's room.

- Below them and slightly to the left -

Leonardo walked alone through one of the many tunnels that ran beneath the city. He hadn't slept well last night and what sleep he did have was plagued by nightmarish distorted images of the night before. Instead of Alisa's arm being cut it was her throat or there were deep slashes across her face. In each dream Saki did something to her that was more horrible than the last and Leo had finally given up sleep all together. It was no secret that he blamed himself for her injuries after all.

"Damnit!" he cursed quietly. "Why did I hesitate? Why didn't I move sooner? She could have been seriously hurt and it would have all been my fault. Or worse, she could have..." He let the words drop, not wanting to finish the sentence despite the fact that he would be the only one to hear it. 

He couldn't quite explain it but he really cared for this girl. It wasn't some cheesy romance movie "love at first sight", but he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd never met anyone so like himself before, and even if they were to only be friends (after all how could someone so beautiful be romantically interested in someone like him) he knew he had to get to know her better. He had to be more careful, to watch her more closely.

With a new feeling of determination replacing his guilt he headed back to the lair.

Alisa awakened to the sound of the door opening noisily. She drowsily lifted her head, and saw Casey struggling in with a couple of boxes. She nearly leapt up to help him, but remembered she couldn't do anything without help herself. She sighed, and called out for her friend. "L! Casey needs help!"

L appeared from the bedroom and grabbed one of the boxes before Casey dropped it, hurt himself or both.

"I guess I'll just take this back to the bedroom. I've been cleaning by the way." 

Casey peered around the box. "Huh? Cleaning! My room?"

"Yes Casey... your room... and yes... I found the magazines."

"They're not mine, they're Donny's!"

"Suuuuure thing Casey."

Alisa smiled faintly at their exchanged, and then looked aimlessly around the living room. She was growing restless with sitting, and she stood up, wandering into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet door, and wrinkled her nose slightly in disapproval at what was revealed. Didn't Casey have anything a little more healthy?

She closed the door. She was more thirsty than hungry anyway. She went to the refrigerator, and found a can of soda. Opening a can with one hand proved to be difficult as she tried to pry the tab. The can kept moving around without something to hold it. She growled in frustration as her efforts remained fruitless, and finally gave up, plopping down in a kitchen chair. She jarred her injured arm as she did, and she cried out with pain.

Luckily L heard Alisa's whimpers as she returned from setting the box down. "Never fear, I am here to rescue you!" She cried as she came and opened the soda for her. "I know it sucks not being able to do simple little things for yourself but it's only temporary, don't be too proud to ask for help, kay? You know I'd never make fun of you for something like that."

"I see you two have made yourself at home," Casey said from the kitchen's entryway. 

"About that, we are in serious need of non-junk food. You may be able to run and jump and... I dunno flail about enough to burn off all those extra calories but we're sort of grounded right now."

"So... you want me to get some groceries?" 

"Or I can. Don't worry, I'll give you some money if you go. If I go I'll need to drive the van."

"Nuh uh, no way! That's my baby!"

"It's a van... a junky van..."

"It's _my_ van!"

L and Alisa exchanged glances. "Alright then... it's your van."

After Casey left, Alisa sat quietly sipping her soda. She still felt slightly embarrassed that she had to have help opening a can. The simplest of tasks now had become impossible for her. She sighed inwardly. She might as well get used to it because she would need help for a while.

She decided to take her mind off the subject. "Did Casey say what time the guys were coming?" 

"No, my guess it's whenever they feel the need to miraculously appear. Because they are ninjas and I'm sure that they routinely climb in through the kitchen window or something." 

"Bedroom actually."

L screamed and easily leapt three feet off the floor.

"Sorry," Leo said sheepishly. "I wanted to make sure you two were okay." 

"Well do it a little louder next time!" She looked at Alisa. "Can we put a bell on him or something?"

Alisa smiled softly. "Ninja, L. Remember? Wouldn't be any good with a bell on."

Leo smiled slightly at the comment, but then his expression turned serious.

"How is it?" he asked, quietly. He gestured to her bandaged arm.

Alisa shrugged. "It's okay as long as I don't move it. Could be better though."

L slipped out of the room allowing the two their alone time. She wanted more than anything for Alisa to be happy and while her friend was reluctant to admit it, L knew Alisa could be happy with Leonardo. She retreated back to Casey's room where she continued cleaning and made a mental note to remind Leo that they were now sleeping in Casey's room. Knocking would be appreciated.

---

Leo's gaze drifted slightly to the floor. "I'm sorry." 

Alisa blinked, surprised at the apology. "Why?"

Leonardo lowered his head. The expression on his face was unreadable, but his eyes reflected a mixture of guilt and sadness.

"I failed you, Alisa," he said, softly.

Now Alisa really was astonished, and confused.

"Failed me?" she repeated, "How?" 

"I didn't react fast enough," he answered, "And you paid the price."

He clenched his jaw, curling a hand tightly into a fist. He felt so ashamed, and angry at himself. Alisa reached towards him, and touched his arm gently. His skin was warm, and smooth. Though it was a little rough in some places from scars, it had a soft leather-like feel.

"Leonardo, look at me," she commanded, softly.

He lifted his head to her gaze. She hadn't noticed before what such deep blue eyes he had. They were so intense, bright and clear. It reminded her of the sky at twilight, just as the first stars of the night were appearing.

"You didn't fail me," she continued to speak, quietly, "You saved me. I'm alive now because of you."

He stared at her for a moment, and then he looked bashful, rubbing a hand behind his head. He smiled nervously.

"You're welcome," he replied, shyly.

She smiled, and Leo suddenly felt his breath almost catch in his throat. Her eyes were like jewels. They were so beautiful, shining with the radiance of a real emerald. He was mesmerized by them.

"Are you coming back with the others later?"

He realized she was speaking again, and snapped out of his trance. He nodded.

"Yes, tonight," he answered, "They are anxious to see how you are doing." 

"Great," she replied, happily, "How would you like to have dinner here? Say around 8-ish? L and I will cook, though I suppose I won't be much help."

He smiled. "I'd like that," he said, softly.

---

Between her current and earlier cleaning efforts L had gotten the room almost entirely clean, and she was feeling very proud of herself. Now she was working on hanging up her and Alisa's clothes, and filling the dresser drawer Casey had cleaned out for them with their undergarments. She knew Alisa was upset about leaving their apartment but L was determined to make this place feel as much like home as possible, without making Casey feel like he was being run out of his own home of course. Once Alisa healed she supposed the two girls would do the polite thing and move out to the living room so Casey could have his bed back... but until then he'd just have to suffer. 

Every now and then she'd catch a random word from Alisa and Leo's conversation and she'd just heard something about dinner. Was Alisa inviting Leo over perhaps? Probably not, she was probably inviting them all over. Straining to hear anymore before finally giving up L sat on the bed and sighed. She hated to admit it even to herself but she was slightly worried. She wanted Alisa to be happy but at the same time a part of her worried about Leo taking her best friend away. She knew the fear was no doubt irrational but that didn't make it any less real. And then there was that other part... even smaller than the irrational fear, so small it was almost non existent... that part was just a little jealous.

---

Alisa walked to Casey's bedroom to find L. Leonardo watched her, hesitating in the living room a moment, and then followed her.

Alisa peered in the room, and smiled at her friend who was sitting on the bed. "How's it going?" She grinned. "You manage to make Casey's room livable?"

Leo chuckled quietly.

"It was difficult but I managed." She looked at Leonardo. "Do you know anything about Donatello and some magazines?"

"Magazines? No, I don't think so."

L smirked. "Figured as much. Nevermind."

Leonardo was a little confused, but decided it wasn't important to pry. He bowed then to the two young women. 

"I must leave now," he told them, "But I will return tonight with my brothers."

He glanced at Alisa. "8 'o clock, right?"

Alisa nodded. "Right." 

Leo smiled. "I shall look forward to dinner."

He walked to the bedroom window, and slid it open. He ducked under the frame, and quick as lightening scaled the fire escape to the roof. He disappeared over the top in a matter of seconds.

L watched him go and closed the window after him.

"Eight, what? You guys got a date?

Alisa fought to keep the blush she felt from creeping up on her face, shaking her head.

"I invited the guys for dinner tonight," she answered, "That's all."

"Ah, I see... prelude to a date. Well dinner isn't a bad idea, I mean- Wait. Dinner? Whose... cooking?" 

Alisa smiled.

"Aw crap. Well hopefully Casey gets everything I asked for."

"Hey, can someone give me a hand here!" Casey's voice suddenly called out.

The two girls looked at each other, and then rushed out to the living room.

"Casey good, we were just talking about you!" L said as she grabbed some bags from his arms and took them to the kitchen.

"What, you wanted me to pick up your dry cleaning?"

"Don't get an attitude Casey Jones I said I'd get the groceries, you were the one getting all possessive about your van."

"Alright then, what?" He set the rest of the groceries down and L began to put them away.

"Since we were having visitors tonight anyway, Alisa invited them for dinner."

Casey's eyes lit up. "You're cooking? Really? Hey wait, how'd you invite them for dinner?"

"Leonardo stopped by, rather unexpectedly I might add. I don't think I'll ever get used to this stealth crap."

Alisa smiled, and helped the best she could unloading groceries with one hand. She kept her right arm protected against her side.

"I thought it would be nice to have a home cooked meal with our new friends," she said, "Perhaps give us something to celebrate about?"

"Works for me! I haven't had a home cooked meal in... a long time!"

L couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Well I make no promise of excellence but I can at least try. And after yesterday I do feel like this is the least we could do. Good thinking Alisa!"

"So, whatcha gonna make?"

"Good question..."

Alisa frowned.

"I don't know," she answered, "I don't know what they like."

She looked to Casey for his input and help.

"Uh... pizza... takeout... TV dinners..."

"Okay, so I'm cooking for a bunch of frat boys, I can handle that." She continued putting the groceries away, examining the purchases as she went, hoping for inspiration.

Alisa was deep in her own thoughts, watching L as she pulled a couple of packages of chicken out. When she saw them, she suddenly had an idea.

"How about teriyaki chicken?" she suggested, "We'll roast the chicken in the oven, and I know how to make the seasoning. We can have rice, macaroni and cheese, and biscuits. Do you think they'd like that?"

"If it's food, they'll like it, especially Mikey."

L laughed. "Sounds like a plan. But yeah, you're so going to have to help me on that. I can do the work but you get to be my lovely assistant recipe card or something. Oooh, I could even call you Vanna!" 

Alisa laughed.

"Of course, I'll help," she answered, "I'm limited to what I can do, but I'll try." 

She was starting to grow excited. She almost couldn't wait for 8 'o clock, but she knew she would. She'd have to.

"Fabulous! But for right now we need to worry about lunch. Lunchtime was an hour ago and I'm starving!"

"I got ya covered!" Casey pulled three boxes of frozen pizza from the last bag and smiled.

"Thanks Casey..." Whether L wanted pizza or not Casey seemed so pleased with himself that she would never be able to decline.

"Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go relax and watch some TV."

L laughed. "No, we don't mind. You deserve it, you've done a lot for us today."

Casey disappeared into the living room and L motioned for Alisa to sit down while she cooked the pizzas. The girls chatted while the pizzas cooked and once they were done L brought some out to Casey before returning to the kitchen where she and Alisa would be eating.

"I know this isn't exactly home but it could be worse y'know." L said. "And maybe it's just stupid optimism but I actually feel safe for the first time in days."

Alisa nodded, taking a bite of her slice of pizza. She swallowed before speaking.

"So do I," she admitted.

She ate quietly for a while, a distant expression on her face. She then sighed deeply, causing L to look curiously at her.

"I wonder anymore if we're truly safe," Alisa remarked, quietly.

"I don't think anyone in this city is truly safe. It's more just a matter of being as safe and as prepared as you can be. The whole time we were living in the apartment I knew the danger and I knew people were after you but I foolishly didn't think too much of it I guess. Sure I had my knives with me all the time but to even believe I could have a chance against a gang of Purple Dragons or even one of the Foot is ridiculous." She sighed. "We just have to work with what we're given and right now we've been given a group of new friends who will stop at nothing to protect us. Well... at least one of them will." She smirked.

Unfortunately, Alisa didn't catch L's underlying meaning of her last statement. She was confused, but decided not to question it. Alisa picked at the pizza now, and finally gathered her plate with the half-eaten slice, emptying it into the garbage. She placed the plate in the sink, and then retreated to the living room.

Alisa spotted a worn, old recliner in the corner, and curled up in it.

L remained in the kitchen putting away the rest of the pizza and tidying up a little. Just as she was finishing up Casey popped his head in the doorway.

"No more pizza?" 

"Relax Casey," she said with a laugh. "I just put it up, it still should be hot. Sorry I didn't realize you wanted more."

He hurried to the fridge and grabbed the pizza, which as L had promised was still warm. With a little wave of thanks he turned towards the living room. 

"Hey Casey, can you come here a second?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." Pizza still in hand he walked over to where she was standing next to the sink. "What's up?"

"I'm just a little worried y'know... about Alisa. I mean I know she was just attacked yesterday but she seems kinda... distant all of a sudden. And I'm actually a little worried that cooking a big dinner and having people over is such a good idea. She can't seem to be up and about for more than an hour before she ends up resting again." 

"Alisa's gonna be fine, don't worry about it. You're right, she just got attacked yesterday and it's gonna take some time before she's back to her old self. And she's the one that invited them over for dinner, if she thinks she can handle it then let her try."

"I know but I just... I don't know..." 

"Relax, don't worry quite so much."

With those parting words of wisdom he returned to the couch and L decided to return to the bedroom. It was clean already but she was sure she could find something to do in there.


	10. Part Ten: Day Five part two

**Beginning: Part Ten  
Day Five II**

Alisa sat watching television for a while until she fell asleep again. When she woke up, she glanced to a clock hanging on the wall, and found it was after five 'o clock. She and L would have to start preparing dinner soon. The chicken needed at least a couple of hours to cook. 

She groaned slightly, and shifted in the chair. She stood up, and went to find L.

During the time that both Alisa and Casey had fallen asleep in the living room, L decided to take a shower, and then promptly clean the bathroom afterwards. After all that she pulled a book out of one of the boxes Casey had brought back with him and settled herself into bed to read. She had no idea how long Alisa had been in the doorway when she finally noticed her, though L guessed it wasn't long.

"Morning sleeping beauty," she said as she sat up. "Have a nice nap?"

"I've had too many naps," was Alisa's reply.

She looked curiously at the book L was holding. "What are you reading?" 

"A Brief History of Time," she said before giggling. "No never mind that's not it, though this is equally as boring. It's some book my mom bought me back when I was diagnosed and for some reason I've always hung onto it. It talks about schizophrenia and how to deal with it, y'know the 'you can have a normal life' blah blah blah. Thankfully I think my lack of a normal life has nothing to do with some brain disease."

She tossed the book aside, stood up and stretched.

"We should probably start dinner soon."

Alisa nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking. The chicken needs a little time to roast."

Her voice faded as she walked back to the living room. Casey was still snoring up a storm on the couch. Alisa went past him, and into the kitchen.

"How could you sleep over that?" L asked once they were in the kitchen.

"I fell asleep first," Alisa pointed out.

L nodded. "Makes sense, otherwise you would have had no chance."

She pulled the chicken out and grabbed a pan to roast it in. Alisa instructed her on what to do with the meat and L followed her instructions with relatively little difficulty.

"Well, that's done."

Alisa set the timer on the oven once L had placed the pan of chicken in. She went to the cabinets, and started pulling out ingredients for the seasoning one by one.

"Once the sauce is made, we'll baste the chicken with it in about half an hour," she told L, "Then about every hour after that until it's done."

- 7:45 -

L set the various food items on the counter feeling very proud of herself for being able to manage this with only Alisa's instructions. She just hoped it didn't taste horrible. She looked up in time to see Alisa coming into the room, freshly dressed and almost looking nervous. For once L's mind was not on her friend's potential love life however, blame the cooking.

"Hey, don't be nervous. If the food sucks you can always say I did it... 'cause well... I did."

Alisa bit her lip. The pain in her arm hadn't bothered her much for most of the day, but now it seemed with her rising emotions, it was flaring as well.

"I know," she said, "But it was my instructions you followed. I helped make it as much as you did."

Alisa sat in the recliner with her arm propped on a cushion. She tried to stay calm and collected, but she was feeling apprehensive.

"Well yeah but the best chef in the world can instruct someone who would still screw it up. Anyway, I'm sure it's all fine." She was making sure they had plenty of plates and silverware when there was a knock on the door. "They're early! And... using the door." 

"They don't always use the window y'know," Casey said, now fully awake.

"Oh... okay. Well they're still early, and that's not polite."

Alisa looked at L as Casey went to answer the door.

"It's only five minutes till," she said, quietly, "They're on time."

Alisa turned her head towards the door as she watched their friends file in. A shy smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she saw Leonardo. 

Leonardo's smile easily mirrored hers. "Hello Alisa." 

"I smell food!" Mikey yelled, pushing his way through.

Leo stepped aside to let his other brothers in as well.

"It smells really good," Donatello said politely.

"Thanks!" L replied. "I cooked it... though if it's terrible you can forget I said that."

Raphael snorted. "Don't worry, if it's terrible we'll just give it to Mikey."

Alisa chuckled quietly, and started to get to her feet. Leonardo noticed, and immediately went to her. He reached a hand out to her, and she smiled, taking it. He gently helped her up. 

"Thank you," Alisa said, softly.

He gave a small bow of his head, and smiled that shy little smile again she seemed to think was cute. Alisa walked into kitchen to join the others, Leonardo following at a little distance behind her.

"Dude, what's up with Leo?" Mikey asked, leaning over to Raphael.

Raph shook his head. "If you don't know Mikey, you don't need to worry about it. I'll tell you when you're older."

L couldn't help but laugh at the exchange, which prompted an odd look from Raphael.

"What?"

"You're not gonna yell at me or threaten to kill me or something?"

"Not until you deserve it."

"Which means it's safe to say she will by the end of the night," Donatello added.

Alisa sat down in a vacant chair, which also happened to be next to the second empty chair. Leonardo seated himself in this one. The food was laid out, and dinner began. Various comments of praise soon followed, and Alisa was relieved they were enjoying it.

All through the meal, Leonardo's eyes strayed to Alisa. She was having a rather tough time eating left-handed, but she was still managing quite well. She was such a strong, charming, and beautiful young lady.

"Now that I know you girls can cook I don't think I'm gonna ever let you move out," Casey joked.

"So food in place of rent then?" L said with a laugh. "It's tempting but somehow I think Alisa would rather us find another apartment when we feel it's safe again."

"But we have no idea how long that will be," Donatello warned. He didn't want the girls getting their hopes up.

"I know..."

"Look on the bright side, at least you guys have cable! Casey said you didn't before."

"Oh and trust me, we've been enjoying it. Well I have when I wasn't cleaning anyway."

"You're trying to clean this place up?" Raphael asked. "Good luck!" 

Alisa looked up at Raphael. She was very guarded with him now since his explosion at her the other night.

"L has made some progress," she answered, quietly, "It's starting to look almost livable."

Casey stopped eating just long enough to play offended. "Hey!" 

After dinner Alisa and L prepared to clean up, and naturally Leo insisted on helping as well, especially since Alisa wouldn't be able to do much. Casey, Raph and Mikey were now engrossed in some testosterone filled booby-fest movie on TV and Donatello had somehow managed to come across the book L had been reading. Normally she would have questioned him for invading her privacy but fearing the answer may have something to do with smutty magazines she decided not to mention it.

"Thank you for your help, Leonardo," Alisa told him, as he cleared the table, and set the dishes in the sink to wash.

He smiled. "It is my pleasure," he answered, "Dinner was wonderful."

Alisa shyly ducked her head slightly to the side, and then suddenly became very interested in the cleaning. She awkwardly wiped down the table with a damp dishcloth.

"L did all the cooking," she finally replied, "I didn't do anything. I just instructed."

Alisa sighed, and glanced at her arm. "What have I done to deserve this?" she muttered more to herself than anyone else.

Leonardo heard her say something but wasn't able to make out what exactly. He moved up behind her, perhaps unaware of how close he was, which was pretty close. He wasn't touching her per say, but it was close enough that he was able to smell the fragrance of her shampoo.

L looked over and nearly did a double take. Involuntarily she smiled widely and snuck out of the room, running into Donatello who was apparently looking for her.

"Hey, I was rea-"

She clamped her hand over his mouth and pushed him out into the hallway. 

"What was that for!" He asked when they were finally about halfway down the hall.

"Sorry... they were having a moment. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Having a moment, what?" He looked confused for a second, but then her words clicked. "Oooooh! Really? Wow." 

L laughed. "What were you wanting anyway?"

"Well I found this book and it's pretty interesting... I'm more of a techno guy myself but it's always fun to learn new things."

"Wow... you're a geek." 

"Yeah I know. Hey, you told Raph you didn't like to be touched. But just now you had no problem shoving me out here." 

"Yeah, I can touch people but I don't want them touching me. I can control when I touch someone... but I can't control when people touch me, y'know? It's weird. Anyway you can keep the book if you want it's just something my mom got me and it's all bunk." Against her better judgment she decided to join the testosterone team in the living room.

---

Leonardo inhaled the scent of her hair, nearly leaning in to her, but he realized what he was about to do, and stopped himself. Alisa turned then, and nearly ran headlong into Leonardo's plastron. He reached for her shoulders to hold her steady before she fell over. She felt flustered and embarrassed by her clumsiness.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he smiled, "No harm done. I'm more worried about you. You didn't hurt your arm, did you?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she assured him. 

Leonardo was aware of how close they were, and if he wanted to, he could easily kiss her, but he wasn't going take advantage of her like that. Or was it really? The feeling seemed to be mutual, but what if he was wrong? He'd make himself a fool.

Before his mind could say no, his body reacted and he leaned into her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

---

L was beginning to regret her decision to join the guys, but she didn't want to intrude on Alisa's flirting and she knew it would probably look bad if she retreated to the bedroom. With a sigh she stood and decided that hiding in the bathroom might be a good idea.

She headed back down the hall, trying to think of some way to talk them into at the very least watching something that she could enjoy too. As was so often the case, she was so lost in thought she didn't hear the click of a door opening, and certainly didn't see Raphael stepping out of the bathroom. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't on the couch! So as a result she ran into him.

"Yeach!" She cried, leaping back.

"Okay you did that one, you weren't paying attention, you can NOT blame me for that!"

She took a couple deep breaths and looked up at him, which wasn't difficult since all of the Turtles were pretty short. "I know, I never tried to say it was. You seem to jump to conclusions an awful lot."

"And you seem to freak out an awful lot." 

"Only when you're around. Coincidence? I think not." 

Raphael could have taken this opportunity to make a crude remark but he had the presence of mind not to do so. Instead he decided to be nosey. "What's up with that anyway? Are you this much of a weirdo to everyone or just me?"

"Mostly just you... but you're the type who likes to push buttons, I can already tell that."

"Yeah well... Y'know for someone who was threatening to kill me last night you're being real friendly all of a sudden." He crossed his arms and looked at her closely.

"And you're one hell of a suspicious guy. Look, I threatened you because you deserved it alright? I didn't set out to piss you off, which is more than I can say for you. As for me being friendly maybe I'm just stupid for that, but you helped save my best friend's life so forgive me if I'm a little gracious. I'll try not to let it happen again."

She pushed past him and decided to hell with it, she was going into the bedroom for at least a couple minutes.

Raph turned and watched her shut the door. "Women! I'll be damned if I'll ever understand them."

---

For a moment, Alisa was frozen with shock, her breath hitching in her throat, and then her knees buckled from under her. She would have fallen to the floor if Leonardo didn't already have a firm grip on her shoulders.

When Leo finally pulled away, she was still rendered speechless, not knowing what to think or even feel. She found her voice a minute later.

"Leonardo..." she breathed.

His expression became one of utter horror as the realization of what happened crashed upon him. He released her, and turned away from her suddenly, feeling abashed.

"Forgive me," he said, softly, "I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no, it's okay," she answered, "It was just unexpected." 

Alisa gently laid her hand on his arm, and he turned slightly towards her. She moved her hand to the side of his face, and brought him close. Their lips met again in a tender kiss, and she felt a stirring deep within her this time.

"This... this is going so fast," she said, once they parted.

"It doesn't have to be." Leo snaked his arms around her waist, being mindful of her arm, and drew her in a gentle hug. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"We can take it one day at a time," he continued.

---

L flopped on the bed but since she'd given her book to Don she didn't really have anything to do. Finally she felt guilty enough at being a horrible host and decided to go back out into the living room, not that anyone had even noticed she was gone.

"Y'know that stuff rots your brains," she said, motioning towards the television.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, exhibit A and exhibit B." Raph said sarcastically before turning back to the screen.

L shook her head and decided to head into the kitchen, where she promptly stopped in her tracks. "Alrighty then! I'll just go... y'know... somewhere else... right now... and leave you two alone..."

Leonardo and Alisa both looked up as they heard L's voice, and found her standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Alisa could feel heat rising in her cheeks. It was very obvious what her friend was seeing.

"Ah, no, it's okay, L," she answered, "You can stay."

Leo chuckled softly, a sheepish smile on his face.

"We seem to have been caught," he stated, "Actually, L, I'm rather grateful it was you for the intrusion instead of Raph. All of my brothers will no doubt find out sooner or later, but it's Raphael I will have a problem with."

He sighed then. "I'd never put myself or my brothers at risk if I wasn't sure, and usually I am a very good judge of character. I know what I'm doing."

Leo gave Alisa's forehead a gentle nudge with his own, and planted a kiss between her eyes. He withdrew from her, and set about preparing to wash the dishes for the girls.

Meanwhile, L hadn't so much as moved, her feet seemingly rooted to the floor. Her mouth, however, was agape, and her eyes blinked in astonishment. Alisa giggled nervously. Though her smile and laughter instantly faded as she saw Raphael approach from behind L. He had gotten up to get a soda, but found L was blocking his path to the kitchen.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked, annoyed.

"Whatever do you mean Raphael?" L asked a little too innocently.

"I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

Leonardo and Alisa both tensed, though neither looked at the other for fear of giving themselves away. Normally L would have been amused but she was too busy trying to save their ears from another of Raphael's verbal explosions.

"Actually... fine... okay, I'll tell you. I couldn't keep it from you forever. Raph... the reason I've been so hostile is that I really like you... I just don't know how to express it. But don't worry! Leonardo has set me straight and I won't let it get in the way of our friendship." She spun, gave Alisa a 'you owe me big time' look and slipped past the very confused turtle. "I'll be in the bedroom if anyone needs me."

"What the hell?"

Stunned, Alisa could only stand there watching L's retreating back. After a moment, she snapped out of it, and moved herself into gear.

"Excuse me, Leonardo, Raphael," she said, hastily.

She breezed out of the kitchen, and caught up with L as she entered the bedroom.

"L, why did you do that?" she asked.

"To save you, and the rest of us, from listening to him bitch. It got him off track right? And I'm sure he'll forget about it after a while. What's a little humility to save your friend?" She sat on the bed and smiled. "But I hope you're aware that after they all leave I'm getting a full report on what the hell just happened."

Alisa nodded.

"Of course," she answered.

She went over, and gave her friend a one-armed hug. "Thank you," she told her, quietly. 

Alisa stepped back, and offered her hand to L. "We should go back," she suggested, "They probably think us rude for running off like that."

"Are you kidding? That was my award winning exit! My heart is so broken, I must be by myself now, something like that." She laughed. "This is seriously messed up... you owe me big time."

Getting to her feet once again she followed Alisa out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen where Leonardo was finishing with the dishes. 

Alisa smiled shyly at Leonardo when they entered the kitchen, and he returned in kind. Both gave no outward indication that anything had happened between them.

"You are very kind, Leonardo," she said, "We appreciate you helping us clean up."

"It was no trouble," he replied.

Leo looked out towards the living room. Mikey and Raph were still on the couch with Casey watching their movie, while Don was sitting in the recliner engrossed in a book.

"I suppose I should collect my brothers, and head back home now," he added, "You two need your rest."

He smiled, and bowed low to them. When he straightened, he left the kitchen, and the two girls followed. 

Leonardo announced that it was time to leave and was greeted by mixed responses.

"Awww do we have to?" Michelangelo whined.

Raphael had the opposite reaction however. "Finally! Let's go!" 

"Can I really keep this?" Donatello asked, addressing L.

"Yeah I guess. I tell you it's crap but if you want it go for it."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for dinner, it was wonderful," Leonardo said. He was speaking to both girls but looking at Alisa. 

"Oh don't mention it!" L chirped, knowing full well she was breaking the mood. "We'll have to have you again sometime."

They said their goodbyes and the four left. 

"That was fun," Casey said. "And dinner was great! You girls can cook whenever you want!"

"Suuuure thing. Well I think we're going to bed. C'mon Alisa lets go!" 

Casey watched in confusion as L dragged Alisa back to the bedroom. "Girl talk" was in order.

Alisa tried not to grimace as L pulled her along on her good arm. When they finally got to the room, L shut the door behind them. Alisa sat down on the bed with a sigh, and laid her right arm in her lap.

She took a minute to gather her thoughts, before she began speaking.

"So, I guess you want to know what happened, huh?" It was a stupid question, Alisa knew, but her mind was currently a confused and jumbled mess.

"The thought had floated across my mind, yes. One minute it's 'oh we can only be friends' and the next you two are looking awfully cozy and freaking out about Raphael seeing you. That suggests that something is up."

As she talked she changed into her sleep pants and laid down on the bed next to where Alisa was sitting.

"It..." Alisa faltered for a moment, and she took a deep breath.

"It just happened so fast," she tried again, "I'm still not quite sure how or why it happened."

Alisa was silent for a few minutes, and L waited patiently for her to continue. She sighed deeply, and finally began speaking again.

"He kissed me, L," she said, softly, "And after I told him it was okay when he apologized, I kissed him back."

L blinked, unsure of what to say. "Wow..." She suddenly felt very fidgety but she tried to control it. "Congratulations! Wow though... that's... wow."

"Yeah, wow."

Alisa didn't sound as enthused as L thought she would.

"What's the matter?" L asked.

Alisa sighed, and pretended to study the floor.

"I... I don't know," she answered, quietly, "I just feel this all going too fast. Leo said it didn't have to be, that we would take it one day at a time, but I still think is."

She placed her hand over her face, her eyes moist with tears. "Can this happen, L? Can we really do it? It is even possible?"

Surprised at Alisa's unexpected drop in mood L forgot her own concerns easily. "If you want it to happen, it can... and I think deep down you want it too. It's fine to be scared Alisa, and Leo's right you guys can take it as slow as you need to. My guess is that he doesn't exactly have much experience with women and he seems like a really patient guy." She smiled. "You have it made. A guy who adores you already and is willing to wait as long as you need."

She placed a hand on Alisa's shoulder. "Don't let your fears ruin your chance at happiness."

Alisa sniffled, and wiped her face with her hand.

"I'll try," she promised.

She felt suddenly exhausted, and wanted to crawl into bed.

"Could you help me change my clothes, and bandages?" she requested, "I should like to go to bed now."

"No problem." She pulled a nightgown out of the dresser and grabbed a plastic basket she'd put the extra bandages in. "And y'know, if you talk to Leonardo about all this I'm sure he'll understand. Communication is important in relationships I hear, or that's what they say on TV... and TV never lies."

She proceeded to help Alisa change into her nightgown, and then she carefully worked on changing her bandage.

"I think he knows," Alisa replied, quietly, "I've noticed he seems to sense things pretty well, and I can too."

As L removed the bandages from her arm, both girls got a good look at the damage for the first time. Three long bright red lines went halfway up, and stitches littered each one. Alisa sucked in a breath.

"Good God..." she breathed.

"Just don't look, I'll have you bandaged back up in no time," L said as reassuringly as possible.

She applied some cream that the nurse had given Alisa and immediately covered the area with a series of pads so that the gauze wouldn't stick to the healing wounds. Within minutes she had Alisa's arm wrapped and taped, the ugly reminders of yesterday out of sight again.

"Leonardo would probably have a fit if he saw this," Alisa murmured.

She carefully climbed into her side of the bed, and laid her head on the pillow with a sigh.

"Then we'll just make sure he doesn't. We don't need the guy guilting himself to death, that simply wouldn't do."

L turned the light out and crawled into bed, facing the wall and staring into the darkness. Part of her was very happy for Alisa but there was that part of her that kept pulling at the corners of her mind, and now that the room was silent it was speaking loud and clear.

_She's going to forget you.. Before long you'll be stuck with Casey while she's spending all her time with Leonardo. After all a stupid little crazy girl who's never even had a boyfriend is nothing to a woman in love. _

Clenching her eyes shut she hoped sleep would come soon and take the ridiculous nagging away.


End file.
